Je ne l'aurais pas cru si on me l'avait prédit
by Becca86
Summary: Aujourd'hui, moi, Squall Leonhart, suis âgé de vingt-quatre ans – bientôt vingt-cinq – et j'en pince toujours pour Sora. Peut-être même plus qu'avant...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Ok, bon, j'ai super envie de lire du SquallxSora mais pas moyen de trouver de fics qui m'intéressent ou que les histoires qui en ont soient mises à jour (ben oui, je sais, les gens ont une vie en dehors de XD) donc j'écris la mienne, voilà! J'en avais commencé une pour finalement tout effacer quand, après avoir relu ce que j'avais déjà écrit, je me suis dit "ouah, ça pue!". Donc je retente le coup avec un autre sujet. Donc voilà pour la petite histoire pas intéressante. =x Je précise que le rating est en M, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Si vous n'aimez pas les scènes trop explicites, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de lire autre chose. Pour les autres, bonne lecture! _

Merci à : Ok, j'ai un peu honte mais c'est en écoutant She Will be Loved de Maroon5 que j'ai pensé à cette histoire. XD (pas que je déteste le groupe, juste que la chanson est un peu cucul la praline à mon goût)

xooOXOoox

Je ne suis pas certain de la période à laquelle tout a commencé à changer; en tout cas, de mon point de vue. Je me rappelle vaguement des premières années où Sora est venu chez moi. À l'époque, ma mère avait choisi de quitter son travail pour s'occuper de moi et surtout de mon éducation. Le fait que je me sois retrouvé à l'hôpital après une vilaine bagarre avec un gamin à l'école primaire a certainement joué un rôle dans tout ça; j'en suis d'ailleurs sorti avec une chouette cicatrice qui me donne l'air plutôt cool pour certains et effrayant pour d'autres. J'aime me dire qu'elle est classe. Mais je dévie du sujet.

Je parlais donc de Sora et de ma mère. Elle est devenue sa nounou lorsque l'une de ses amies s'est trouvée embêtée et lui a d'abord demandé un service qui a fini par devenir une sorte de routine. Sandra – la mère de Sora – déposait son fils le matin, ma mère nous conduisait à l'école, venait nous y rechercher et Sandra venait le soir pour récupérer son fiston. J'avoue qu'en tant que fils unique, je n'aimais pas beaucoup avoir ce parasite tout juste sorti de sa poussette dans _ma _maison et s'accaparer toute l'attention de _ma_ mère par la même occasion. J'ai bien essayé de le lui faire comprendre de plusieurs façons, certaines plus directes que d'autres, mais le morveux n'a soit jamais compris soit s'amusait beaucoup de me voir me mettre dans un tel état. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à mieux le connaître – puisqu'on ne me laissait pas le choix – et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il était simplement très gentil. Je ne dis pas ça en pensant que c'est un attardé, pas du tout. Bien au contraire. Il a rapidement compris que le meilleur moyen de faire de moi son allié était de ne pas chercher d'embrouilles.

Bon, nous ne sommes pas devenus les meilleurs amis du jour au lendemain; ces choses là prennent du temps, surtout avec quelqu'un comme moi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école et j'admets que j'en ai aussi peu aujourd'hui. Il a bien fallu plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois avant que je ne daigne l'ajouter à la liste de mes amis potentiels. Les jours passant, j'ai fini par m'attacher à ce petit bout au visage adorable et au sourire qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui d'Eva Longoria. Ah, oui, donc voilà où je voulais en venir.

Je disais donc que je me suis attaché à Sora. Je devais avoir dans les dix ans et c'était ma période grand frère surprotecteur. Je prenais un plaisir malsain à terroriser tous ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop de lui – filles et garçons. Ça a marché tant qu'on était dans la même école – nos mères se mettaient d'accord pour que nous fréquentions les mêmes établissements pour éviter à la mienne de devoir courir pour que nous n'attendions pas trop longtemps à la fin des cours – mais étant plus âgé que lui, je finissais par être obligé de le laisser seul au milieu des loups. Certains d'entre eux sont devenus bons amis avec lui mais je continuais malgré tout à veiller au grain.

Puis est arrivée la période de l'adolescence. D'abord pour moi puis pour lui. De mon côté, ça a été une période de révélations en série. Il y a eu cette fille, Rinoa, avec qui je suis sorti pendant à peu près une semaine avant de laisser tomber après une autre révélation : celle que je préférais les garçons. Un sale moment, je peux vous le garantir. Je fuyais à peu près tout le monde et je n'osais même plus me regarder dans le miroir – à cause de ce que j'étais devenu et aussi des boutons qui se multipliaient plus vite qu'ils ne disparaissaient. Quand j'ai fini par me faire une raison, j'ai laissé une chance à un gars nommé Cloud. Nous nous sommes fréquentés pendant un long moment, avons pas mal expérimenté les petits plus de la vie qui la rendent si intéressante – si vous voyez où je veux en venir – pour finalement tout stopper quand on s'est rendu compte qu'on éprouvait plutôt de l'amitié qu'autre chose. Aujourd'hui encore nous nous voyons souvent, au grand déplaisir de sa petite amie actuelle qui est persuadée que nous sommes encore secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre et que nous profitons qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Tout cela s'était passé sur la période qui s'étendait de mon entrée au collège à la fin de mes années en tant que lycéens. Je crois que j'ai compris que j'aimais Sora peu de temps avant les épreuves de fin de Première. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était simplement une lubie, que je commençais à m'ennuyer et que je voulais simplement me trouver un nouveau copain pour passer le temps. Mais en y réfléchissant mieux, j'ai vite compris que ce n'était absolument pas arrivé aussi brusquement que je ne le pensais. L'épisode – très embarrassant – du petit problème du bain aurait déjà dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais quand on commence seulement à atteindre la puberté et qu'on a une érection en prenant un bain avec un ami, on ne comprend pas encore très bien ce qui peut provoquer ce genre de réaction. En tout cas, c'était vrai pour moi. Et puis mince, j'avais à peine douze ans!

Passons. Aujourd'hui, moi, Squall Leonhart, suis âgé de vingt-quatre ans – bientôt vingt-cinq – et j'en pince toujours pour Sora. Peut-être même plus qu'avant. Vous voyez un peu la scène très stéréotypée de l'adolescent qui se masturbe tout seul dans sa chambre en regardant des magasines cochons? Eh bien ça m'arrive encore mais sans les magasines. Et en pensant à une personne en particulier. J'ai honte de cette facette de ma personnalité et Dieu sait que je n'oserais jamais aborder le sujet avec mon ami; si je puis encore l'appeler ainsi. Lui, il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de tout ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il pense qu'il est impossible qu'il puisse s'intéresser à moi puisqu'il est du même bord et m'en a souvent parlé. Je ne sais même plus avec combien de mecs il a eu une relation jusqu'à maintenant. Non pas qu'il soit du genre facile, loin de là. Cette canaille est plutôt populaire dans son école. Il est quasiment passé par le même parcours que moi. Une fille l'a allumé, il a plongé tête baissée pour finalement se rétracter pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Après ça, il y a eu Tidus, Hayner, Riku – qui a fini par devenir pour Sora ce que Cloud est pour moi – et présentement un certain Axel.

Mouais, la liste n'est pas si longue quand on y réfléchit bien. Mais ça reste plus de conquêtes que moi, plus de types qui ont peut-être eu la chance de poser leurs mains sur lui avant que je ne puisse le faire; si j'y parviens un jour.

Oui, je pense qu'il est grand temps que je passe à autre chose et l'oublie dans les bras d'un autre. Il paraît que c'est une mauvaise idée mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre?

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à ma porte m'a brusquement sorti de mes pensées. J'ai vaguement regardé la liste de chiffres inscrite sur une feuille avant de me rendre compte que j'étais en plein travail avant que les exponentielles ne me fassent penser à mon jeune ami.

Quel rapport? Aucun, je présume. Je devais être agacé de voir tant de chiffres. Mon cerveau a besoin de repos lui aussi.

On a frappé à nouveau et j'ai fini par me dire qu'il était grand temps de me réveiller. Les copies pouvaient attendre un peu. Je me suis levé en hâte puis dirigé à l'entrée du studio en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne recevais pas tellement de visites, encore moins sans avoir été prévenu. Je m'étais attendu à un vendeur ambulant et j'étais déjà prêt à l'envoyer balader quand mes yeux se sont posés sur la mince silhouette de nul autre que l'objet de mes fantas- de mes attentions.

Qui a osé parler de lapsus révélateur?

" Sora? " Ai-je demandé d'une voix peu assurée.

J'ai levé une main pour la poser sur son épaule quand il n'a pas répondu et mon geste l'a fait lever les yeux vers moi. Il était en larmes.

" Squall. " A-t-il marmonné en me prenant dans ses bras pour blottir son visage contre mon torse.

Je me suis mis à paniquer – bien que ça ne se voyait pas sur mon visage qui n'exprimait généralement pas grand-chose. J'avais déjà vu Sora pleurer plusieurs fois durant toutes les années où je l'ai connu mais jamais encore je n'avais été confronté à une crise de larmes. Il sanglotait, faisant plus de bruit quand il cherchait à rester silencieux pour ne pas gêner les voisins – ce qui aurait été improbable vu l'épaisseur des murs. Je n'entendais même pas ce qui se passait dans les studios adjacents.

J'ai passé un bras autour de ses épaules et l'ai attiré à l'intérieur, là où personne ne pourrait nous surprendre. Ce devait être déjà assez gênant pour lui de pleurer devant moi, il n'avait pas besoin que des inconnus le voient à leur tour. Je l'ai conduit vers le salon et l'ai fait s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il n'a pas cherché à protester et s'est laissé faire. Il me faisait confiance et savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre avec moi. Pourtant, je devais faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas me laisser emporter. Mais ça n'était rien comparé à ce que je perdrais si je faisais le moindre faux pas. Nous n'avons pas parlé pendant de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles je l'ai laissé vider toutes les larmes de son corps sur mon t-shirt en lui frottant le dos pour le réconforter.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? " Ai-je demandé lorsqu'il s'est enfin calmé. Je lui ai tendu une boîte de mouchoirs en papier quand je l'ai vu se frotter les joues avec les manches de son pull. Le voyant hésiter, j'ai pris l'initiative de sortir moi-même un mouchoir pour lui essuyer les joues et les yeux délicatement, pour ne pas irriter sa peau.

Les mouchoirs bon marché ont l'avantage d'être bon marché mais l'énorme inconvénient de ressembler à du carton une fois sur la peau si on n'est pas prudent.

" Merci. " A dit Sora avec un léger sanglot en fermant les yeux pour me laisser m'occuper de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça étrange qu'un ami se montre aussi attentionné.

D'accord, je suis gay mais ça ne fait pas de moi une mère poule pour autant; ou une mère tout court. Si?

" Axel a rompu avec moi. " A continué Sora. J'ai remarqué qu'il penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté pour mieux sentir ma main contre sa joue. " Il m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure et quand j'ai voulu l'appeler, je suis retombé sur un autre type. "

" Il t'a largué par texto? " Ai-je demandé. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites tellement ils étaient écarquillés.

Les hommes d'aujourd'hui manquaient cruellement de classe. Et de cou –

" Oui. C'est ce qu'il m'a envoyé. " M'a interrompu Sora – sans le savoir puisque je n'avais rien dit à haute voix – en me tendant son portable.

J'ai pris le téléphone de ses mains et ait lu le message en entier. J'ai senti mon sang ne faire qu'un tour.

_Ce n'est plus la peine de chercher à me voir. Pour être franc, t'étais juste un bon coup et je me suis trouvé quelqu'un de mieux pour te remplacer. Désolé, vieux._

Ça atteignait le plus bas niveau de la vulgarité. Comment pouvait-on se servir de quelqu'un de cette façon? C'était…ça n'avait même pas de mot pour qualifier un comportement pareil. J'ai refermé l'appareil avec plus de force que nécessaire et l'ait rendu à son propriétaire, qui s'était remis à pleurer, silencieusement cette fois. J'ai laissé échapper un soupir en l'observant et me suis dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Personne ne le méritait; sauf peut-être la pire des garces. Et encore.

" Une chance que je ne sache pas à quoi il ressemble. " Ai-je marmonné d'une voix étonnamment calme mais froide. Sora s'est brusquement tourné vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

" Ce- Non, ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît! Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment !"

Bientôt, il allait se mettre à trouver des excuses à son ex.

" Il n'y peut rien s'il s'est intéressé à quelqu'un d'autre. On ne peut pas contrôler ses émotions! "

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais?

" Ce type est un salaud, rien de plus. Il ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu'il a eue. " Ai-je déclaré sans réfléchir. Mais Sora était du genre naïf, il ne relèverait sûrement pas le sous-entendu que d'autres auraient peut-être repéré.

" Non, c'était de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais voulu le laisser faire, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé tomber. "

Tiens. Subitement, j'étais intéressé par tout ça.

" C'est-à-dire? "

J'ai haussé un sourcil pour bien lui faire comprendre que je voulais en savoir plus. C'était un peu comme un code secret. Des tas de personnes cherchaient à le comprendre mais il n'y avait jamais que Sora qui réussissait à en déchiffrer la plus grande partie. Ce signe là, il l'avait déjà vu des tas de fois. Je l'ai vu se mordre la lèvre et éviter mon regard. Ça devait être un sujet un peu embarrassant pour lui. Je pouvais le comprendre; je n'avais même plus osé regarder Cloud dans les yeux après notre première fois et ça avait duré pendant pas mal de temps.

" Il insistait de plus en plus pour qu'on le fasse. " Là, il s'est mis à rougir comme jamais et je me suis gardé de dire tout haut ce que je pensais : je trouvais ça craquant. " Mais j'ai toujours dit non. Au début parce que je n'avais pas encore assez confiance, et ces derniers temps parce que je sentais bien qu'il voulait aller voir ailleurs. J'avais bien trouvé une diversion mais ça a duré ce que ça a duré. "

Un nouveau haussement de sourcil de ma part. Je préférais ne pas l'interrompre directement. Je l'ai vu rougir de plus belle et bien malgré moi, quelque part, entre mes jambes, quelque chose commençait à réagir à sa façon.

" Je – Je lui faisais des – Enfin au début avec les mains mais – Je ne peux pas dire ça, c'est trop gênant! " A-t-il fini en se cachant le visage avec les mains.

Je l'ai même vu me tourner le dos et mettre un peu plus de distance entre nous. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me montrer aussi curieux. Tout comme je n'aurais pas dû me sentir soulagé. D'une part, ne plus voir son visage permettait à mon cinquième membre de se calmer et d'autre part, Sora était encore vierge.

Quoi, ça ne change rien pour moi? Bien sûr que si!

" Est-ce qu'il t'y a forcé? " Ai-je demandé prudemment, espérant que cet Axel n'avait pas poussé son petit jeu aussi loin. J'ai vu Sora secouer la tête sans trop de conviction. J'ai pris ça pour un " pas tout à fait". J'ai poussé un long soupir. " Il n'empêche que s'il t'avait vraiment aimé, il aurait su attendre que tu sois prêt et ne t'aurait pas quasiment forcé à lui tailler une pipe. "

Il s'est tourné vers moi avec l'air d'un gamin qu'on surprend à faire une bêtise. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que j'ai été trop franc dans ma façon de parler. Zut, à mon âge, on ne prend plus de gants et on dit les choses comme elles viennent. Il n'y a que les filles qui se tiennent; et encore, je ne suis pas certain qu'elles soient aussi prudes quand elles sont entre amies. Alors entre hommes, pas besoin de faire dans la dentelle non plus.

" Tu es vraiment vulgaire quand tu parles. " M'a gentiment sermonné Sora en faisant la moue. Il finit par se tourner complètement vers moi et me traita moins comme un pestiféré – comprendre : il s'est rapproché. " Mais d'une certaine façon, c'est aussi pour ça que je me sens à l'aise avec toi. Je sais que je peux te parler franchement; enfin, quand le sujet n'est pas trop embarrassant pour moi. "

" C'est normal d'être gêné. " L'ai-je rassuré avec un sourire discret. " Si tu m'avais vu après la première fois où j'ai couché avec un garçon. Franchement, je n'en menais pas large non plus. "

" Alors tu n'es plus vierge? " M'a-t-il demandé, l'air sincèrement étonné.

En un sens, j'aurais dû être flatté qu'il ait une vision presque christique de moi, mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être vexé. _Quoi? Vierge à mon âge? Tu rigoles! _Cela dit, je l'aurais aussi été si on m'avait posé la question quand j'avais son âge. Mais que lui n'ait jamais franchi le cap à vingt et un ans était on ne peut plus normal et certainement pas matière à s'inquiéter. C'était tout de même curieux cette façon de changer d'opinion selon la personne concernée.

" Comment ça s'est passé? " A demandé Sora en laissant ses chaussures tomber sur le tapis posé sous la table basse où les copies que je corrigeais avant son arrivée étaient encore éparpillées. Il a ensuite amené ses genoux à son torse et les a enlacés, le tout sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite, trop occupé à le regarder, lui et ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses lèvres ô combien entêtantes. Il a dû mal interpréter mon silence car il m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé de lui répondre. J'aurais bien choisi ce moment pour blaguer un peu et lui sortir un truc du genre "je peux te montrer" mais justement, ce n'était pas le moment. Il était très sérieux et attendait donc une réponse réfléchie, pas une blague à deux balles.

Ce qui m'a conduit à me demander pourquoi il était si curieux à ce sujet alors qu'il avait clairement montré à son ancien petit ami qu'il n'avait pas encore l'intention d'aller plus loin que…jusque là où ils étaient déjà allés ensemble. N'était-ce pas légèrement contradictoire? Ou alors préférait-il se renseigner auprès de personnes plus expérimentées avant de tenter sa propre expérience? Du coup, je me suis demandé si je devais vraiment lui donner une réponse. Et s'il allait se chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour tester mes théories? Alors que j'étais juste là, à sa disposition, prêt à les lui démontrer moi-même? Ha, hors de question qu'un autre profite du fruit de mes efforts!

" Ça n'est pas pareil pour tout le monde. Le mieux serait encore que tu te fasses ta propre idée. " Lui ai-je finalement dit avec un haussement d'épaules, espérant qu'il n'insisterait pas.

Mais voilà, c'était là maintenant. Cette expression qu'il avait quand on lui refusait quelque chose dont il avait très envie. Ma mère l'avait souvent vue quand elle essayait de lui expliquer que s'il mangeait un biscuit avant le dîner, il n'aurait plus faim et que sa mère allait le gronder. Il faisait alors _cette_ tête là et tout lui tombait tout cuit entre les mains, le biscuit et le verre de lait avec. Il adore ce truc dont j'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur. Sérieusement, ça sort des pis d'un mammifère! C'est comme si j'allais voir ma mère et lui tétais le sein pour avoir du lait! C'est tout bonnement _ignoble_. Après mûre réflexion, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi les seins des femmes me répugnaient autant… Mais je m'éloignais du sujet, une fois de plus.

" S'il te plaît, Squall. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça. Ce sera la seule fois, promis. " A ajouté Sora en prenant cette fois son air de chiot battu. C'était un coup vraiment bas, si vous voulez mon avis.

" Seulement cette fois, alors. " Ai-je déclaré en lui lançant un regard très sérieux. Il a vigoureusement acquiescé de la tête et s'est rapproché de moi; inconsciemment, je pense. " Par où commencer… "

Voilà tout le problème. Par quoi commencer? Les patins qu'on s'est roulés? Les mains qui se sont baladées? Ou tous les regards qu'on s'est lancés avant d'en venir à s'embrasser comme des acteurs de porno? Bon, peut-être pas à ce point là mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Et puis est-ce qu'ils prennent la peine de s'embrasser dans ce genre de films?

Bien, Squall Leonhart, il est temps de cesser de tergiverser. Tu devras bien y passer à un moment ou à un autre alors autant en finir maintenant et être tranquille.

" Déjà, ça ne nous a pas pris d'un seul coup. " Autant commencer par le début, histoire qu'il ait tous les éléments. " Nous en avons discuté plusieurs fois, l'air de rien, pour s'assurer que les deux parties étaient consentantes. "

Là, j'ai vu mon jeune ami sourire avant de rire doucement. Et c'est alors qu'il est revenu : le sourcil haussé.

" Tu es tellement sérieux quand tu parles. " A expliqué Sora avec ce sourire qui m'avait charmé depuis tant d'années. L'avantage, c'est que _lui_ n'avait pas de poitrine ni de couches de maquillage pour rendre son expression charmante. Voilà où cette chère Eva avait tout faux; de mon point de vue en tout cas.

" Je pense que c'est un sujet sérieux, justement. " Ai-je protesté avec ma propre moue. " Si tu m'interromps comme ça, je ne continue pas. "

" D'accord, pardon. Mais évite de faire ressembler ça au compte rendu d'un procès ou à une close de contrat. "

Ça y ressemblait? Peut-être bien que oui. J'ai pris une petite inspiration avant de reprendre.

" Donc, comme je disais, Cloud et moi avons beaucoup parlé de sexe avant de vraiment le pratiquer. Entre autre parce qu'on était jeunes et très penchés sur la question et aussi parce qu'on ne savait pas trop ce que l'autre en pensait. Finalement, on s'est lancés et on a retenté l'expérience plusieurs fois. " C'était assez bref et j'espérais bien que ça répondait à ses questions.

" Donne-moi plus de détails. Je n'ai rien appris que je ne sache pas déjà. "

Evidemment que ça n'était pas assez.

" Des détails comme…? " Ai-je demandé prudemment.

" Je ne sais pas trop, moi. Comment vous avez initié tout ça, ce que vous avez fait, comment ça s'est passé… "

Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas, il avait des idées très précises.

" Il y a eu plusieurs signes. La façon dont il me regardait, le fait qu'il restait souvent très près de moi quand nous étions seuls, ses mains qui me frôlaient soi-disant accidentellement. J'ai fini par y répondre et l'air de rien, nous nous sommes rapprochés et avons commencé à nous embrasser. " Commençais-je.

" Et ensuite? " Ai-je entendu dire Sora en le voyant se rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi, ses yeux pleins de curiosité et d'autre chose; une chose que je n'étais pas certain de reconnaître.

" Au début, ce n'étaient que des baisers innocents, des lèvres qui s'effleurent, se caressent, se cherchent. Pendant qu'on était occupés à partager notre salive, nos mains se baladaient un peu partout. Il gardait principalement les mains dans mes cheveux pendant que moi, je posais les miennes sur sa nuque, le bas de son dos, ses fesses; elles sont longtemps restées là. "

J'ai fait semblant d'essayer de me rappeler de la suite pendant que je le regardais s'approcher une nouvelle fois avec un grand intérêt.

" Ensuite, je l'ai dirigé jusqu'à mon lit, sur lequel je l'ai poussé doucement. J'ai laissé mes mains caresser son torse, ses côtes, son abdomen pendant que lui gardait toujours les siennes autour de mon cou. J'ai fini par le déshabiller et la suite, tu peux la deviner. "

Sora a acquiescé d'un signe de tête et je l'ai vu avaler sa salive; je l'ai aussi un peu entendu. Il a baissé les yeux un instant, ses joues rosies par la gêne ou l'excitation – je n'en étais pas certain – puis il m'a de nouveau regardé.

" Est-ce que ça fait mal? " A-t-il demandé lentement, comme s'il avait peur de la réaction que j'allais avoir.

" Cloud disait que oui mais j'ignore à quel point. Je réussissais à lui faire oublier la douleur avec deux ou trois astuces donc je pense qu'il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. " Ai-je confié avec ce que j'espérais être un sourire confiant.

Vu la réaction de mon ami, je devais avoir réussi. Je l'ai vu détourner rapidement le regard et serrer un peu plus ses genoux contre lui. Il s'était même mis à gesticuler sur place et des expériences passées me laissaient deviner la raison de son agitation soudaine.

" Aurait-on quelques soucis? " L'ai-je taquiné d'une voix rauque. Oups, il fallait que je fasse un peu plus attention.

" N – Non. " Bégaya Sora en regardant par-dessus mon épaule. Il ne savait vraiment pas mentir.

" Tu sais où sont les toilettes. " Lui ai-je offert en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais il n'a pas bougé et s'est contenté de me regarder d'un air presque paniqué. " Quoi? " Ai-je demandé, curieux.

Je l'ai vu ouvrir puis refermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de soupirer longuement.

" Ce n'est rien. Laisse tomber. " A-t-il fini par dire en posant le menton sur ses genoux, l'air agacé. Mais par quoi? Moi?

" Sora, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. " Lui ai-je dit en posant une main sur son épaule. À ma grande surprise, je l'ai vu frissonner. Wow, j'ignorais que j'avais autant d'effet sur les gens.

" Que… " Il a bégayé et a lentement levé les yeux vers moi, son visage devenu rouge une nouvelle fois. " Qu'est-ce…que ça te faisait qu-quand il te touchait? " M'a-t-il dit avant de se mordre la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler de façon trop visible. Les spasmes qui la secouaient me captivaient tant que j'ai bien failli oublier sa question.

Est-ce qu'il me demandait vraiment ça à moi? Oh, Sora, si tu savais à quel jeu dangereux tu es en train de jouer. Mais mes pensées ont vite changé.

" Attends, tu veux dire qu'Axel ne t'a jamais rendu la pareille? "

Je l'avoue, je n'avais pas l'intention de dire les choses de cette façon mais le fait est que je les ai dites de cette façon. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière et tourner la même scène une nouvelle fois. La réalité est décidément moins pratique que la fiction… Pas de Ctrl+Z dans la vie de tous les jours. Quand une chose est faite, on ne peut plus l'annuler.

J'ai vu Sora faire non de la tête, l'air presque déçu. Le pauvre… Ce devait être frustrant. À sa place, je sais que j'aurais été frustré. Et que je ne serais pas resté avec un type aussi égoïste.

" C'est assez difficile à expliquer. Il faut l'avoir vécu pour le comprendre, je suppose. "

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de préciser que la conversation prenait une tournure délicate. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle mène à des actes pour lesquels Sora était loin d'être prêt. Alors, dans notre intérêt à tous les deux, je me suis levé pour aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine. Parler autant m'avait donné soif; ça ou les émotions qui défilaient en moi suite à toutes ces paroles. Cependant, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que me lever car Sora a attrapé ma main avec les siennes et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux en murmurant :

" Alors montre-moi. "

Je me suis pincé. À m'en faire un bleu. Et bon sang, ça faisait un mal de chien! Je me suis frotté le bras là où une marque rouge commençait déjà à apparaître et j'ai regardé Sora en deux fois. Est-ce que je l'avais bien entendu? Est-ce qu'il m'avait vraiment demandé _ça_? Est-ce que ça ne faisait pas mal aussi de se pincer en rêve? Qui a décidé que non, d'ailleurs?

" S'il te plaît. " A-t-il ajouté en voyant que je ne répondais pas. J'étais bien trop occupé à combattre mes hormones enragées pour construire une phrase cohérente et la prononcer. Trop de travail pour mon pauvre cerveau trop occupé à m'ordonner de faire ce qu'on me disait.

J'ai fini par m'asseoir à nouveau sur le canapé en poussant un très, très long soupir pour essayer de me calmer et mettre mes idées au clair. Mais le processus fut interrompu quand Sora s'est de nouveau rapproché et que nos bras ont fini par se toucher. Décidément, il ne faisait rien pour m'aider; mais c'était peut-être le but, justement.

" Je ne te le demanderai plus, c'est seulement pour cette fois. " A-t-il murmuré en baissant les yeux pendant qu'il s'asseyait, les jambes pliées en dessous de lui, me laissant ainsi tout le loisir d'observer la bosse qui s'était formée sous le tissu de son pantalon. Pas assez volumineuse pour indiquer un état d'excitation intense mais tout juste assez pour montrer qu'il avait apprécié ce que je lui avais raconté.

Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de lever les yeux avant qu'il ne se rende compte que je fixais son entrejambe depuis tout à l'heure.

Et c'est là que ses mots ont enfin atteint mon cerveau. Seulement pour cette fois? Mince, je voulais qu'il me le demande plus souvent, moi. Voire qu'il ne me le demande plus qu'à moi pour le restant de ses jours. Même s'il refusait avec autant d'insistance qu'avec Axel que je le prenne, je saurais me contenter de ce que j'ai. Je pouvais tout aussi bien me servir de mes mains comme je l'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant.

D'accord, ça n'était pas très délicat mais zut, j'étais excité, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des mots doux du genre de ceux des romans à l'eau de rose.

D'un autre côté, cette occasion était peut-être la seule que j'aurais de toute ma vie. En me disant ça, j'avais la nette impression de profiter de Sora mais après tout, c'était un service qu'il me demandait. Je lui faisais plaisir, il me rendait la pareille en me laissant faire et tout le monde était content. Après ça, rien ne m'empêchait d'aller me chercher un nouveau compagnon puisque Sora semblait décidé à ne pas renouveler l'expérience avec moi.

Bien triste mais déjà pas mal. Je n'avais jamais osé imaginer qu'il me demande une chose pareille. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, je passais souvent les préliminaires et attaquais la partie la plus intéressante. Je n'avais donc jamais eu à penser aux "veux-tu", "puis-je", "s'il te plaît". Le Sora de mes rêves n'avait pas besoin de ça et était toujours partant.

Celui-ci était cependant bien différent. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, qu'on demande son avis, qu'on fasse attention et surtout : il avait besoin de moi en ce moment et j'étais trop occupé à écouter la voix de la raison pour agir comme tout bon ami; du point de vue de Sora. J'avais dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué.

Je me suis assis en me plaçant le plus possible contre le dossier et j'ai écarté les jambes en tapotant l'espace qui les séparait. Sora a penché la tête sur le côté, me demandant à sa façon ce qu'il était censé faire. Je l'ai attrapé par le bras et attiré vers moi puis positionné devant moi. Il a compris de lui-même et s'est installé, le dos appuyé contre mon torse avant de tourner la tête vers moi. Il se demandait probablement ce que j'allais faire ensuite.

J'ai pris ses poignets au creux de mes mains – ils étaient d'ailleurs bien fins – et les ai placés sur ma nuque. J'ai ensuite approché mon visage de son cou et y ait posé les lèvres un court instant avant de respirer son odeur, un mélange d'amande et de miel.

" Seulement pour cette fois. " Ai-je murmuré à son oreille en laissant mes mains glisser le long de son torse jusqu'à son abdomen.

Je l'ai senti trembler au creux de mes bras et me suis arrêté un instant, pensant qu'il était peut-être en train de changer d'avis. J'ai senti ses mains quitter mon cou pour venir se poser sur les miennes sans chercher à les repousser. J'ai pris ça comme un encouragement et ai continué à descendre jusqu'à la taille de son pantalon.

Il était clair que je me laissais un peu trop emporter par tout ça. Je n'étais pas censé me montrer aussi affectueux avec lui alors qu'il voulait simplement que je l'aide à régler son problème devenu un peu plus évident à présent. J'aurais dû faire ça vite fait, bien fait; plonger ma main dans son pantalon, faire ce qu'il faisait probablement lui-même puisque personne n'avait encore pris la peine de lui faire ce petit plaisir et continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Mais voilà, la vérité, c'était que j'adorais la moindre de ses réactions à mes caresses, à mes baisers dans son cou, les bruits légers qu'il laissait échapper en pensant certainement que je ne les entendrais pas placés comme nous étions. S'il savait. S'il savait comme je savourais chaque seconde de ce que nous étions en train de partager. Mais c'était tellement douloureux. Il n'y verrait rien de plus qu'un coup de main – sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot – de son vieil ami. J'aurais pu lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille combien je l'aimais, non, combien je l'adorais et lui raconter toutes les obscénités auxquelles je me vouais en rêvant de lui, il ne s'en souviendrait probablement pas. Il était ailleurs et ne réagissait qu'aux mains posées sur lui et qui prenaient leur temps avant d'atteindre leur véritable destination.

Quand je l'ai senti frissonner à nouveau, j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à ses souffrances et j'ai habilement déboutonné son pantalon puis fait glisser le curseur de sa fermeture éclair. Le slip qu'il portait a vite été baissé pour libérer son membre déjà durci.

" C'est vraiment la première fois que quelqu'un te touche, à ce que je vois. " Lui ai-je murmuré à l'oreille en prenant soin de laisser mon souffle s'échapper plus que nécessaire.

Il a encore émis l'un de ces sons, un peu moins discret que les autres, en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de me répondre. Son corps parlait pour lui. J'étais moi-même passé par ce stade d'hyper-sensibilité à la moindre caresse avant de parvenir à me contrôler un peu mieux.

Cloud était particulièrement doué pour ça, mais je crois que le moment est mal choisi pour parler de ça.

J'ai entendu Sora prendre une grande inspiration quand ma main s'est refermée autour de son érection. J'ai commencé à le masser doucement, testant les réactions de mon ami. Elles ne se sont pas fait attendre. Il a laissé échapper un gémissement particulièrement bruyant qui, je crois, l'a surpris lui-même. Il a rapidement tourné la tête vers moi, comme pour s'excuser, ce que j'ai complètement ignoré. J'ai laissé mes lèvres caresser sa joue en continuant à le toucher tendrement, espérant faire passer toutes les émotions qu'il me faisait ressentir chaque fois que je le voyais ou que je pensais à lui.

Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir eu assez de temps pour tout lui faire comprendre étant donné qu'il a atteint l'orgasme plutôt rapidement – ce que je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher – en prononçant mon nom d'une façon si sexy que j'ai bien cru que j'allais l'atteindre au même moment.

ooXoo

Sora avait toujours été un homme de parole; ou plutôt un jeune homme. J'ai du mal à me l'imaginer vraiment adulte bien qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver à cette période la vie où il était hors de question d'être appelé "jeune homme". Il est revenu me voir plusieurs fois et n'a jamais fait mention de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Je mourrais d'envie de l'entendre en parler, me dire combien il avait adoré ça et était prêt à recommencer si j'en avais envie. Je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à lui répondre que oui. Mais ma chance était telle qu'il n'en parlait pas et qu'il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ça m'avait fendu le cœur au début mais je m'étais vite tapé sur les doigts. Qu'est-ce que je m'étais imaginé? Il l'avait bien dit : une seule fois. Et il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'on est ô combien reconnaissant d'avoir un ami pour nous écouter. On est même carrément un sacré veinard quand l'ami en question est doué d'une patience d'ange. Oui, j'étais le plus chanceux des hommes d'avoir Cloud comme ami. Il avait écouté mon récit avec un intérêt bien dissimulé mais je voyais ses yeux briller de malice en se rappelant certainement nos propres petits jeux d'antan. Une part de lui devait être nostalgique. Mais j'ai vu cet éclat mourir aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Il devait s'amuser tout autant avec Tifa; et c'était peu dire vu les kilos de graisse que ses soutiens-gorge contenaient. Cloud a fermé les yeux lorsque j'ai eu fini de le mettre à jour sur ma vie sentimentale qui ne l'était pas vraiment mais pas loin. Il a même hoché la tête en meumeumant quelque chose.

Il avait vraiment l'intention de me faire languir, l'animal.

" Vu comme ça, ça me fait penser que tu n'es peut-être pas un cas si désespéré que ça. " A-t-il fini par me dire, l'air impassible.

Ok et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé devoir comprendre? Un décodeur serait le bienvenu.

" C'est-à-dire? " Ai-je demandé en haussant un sourcil. Lui aussi comprenait ce message. En plus, j'avais même pris la peine de parler pour que ce soit encore plus clair. J'étais de bonne humeur, malgré les tuiles qui me tombaient dessus depuis quelques temps.

" Ton cerveau se ramollit. " A commenté Cloud en secouant lentement la tête. " Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce petit éprouve peut-être bien quelque chose pour toi. "

Si la situation ne me désespérait pas autant, je crois que j'aurais éclaté de rire.

" Hé ho, tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit? Il venait de se faire larguer par son crétin de copain et a précisé que ça n'arriverait plus et oh, quelle surprise, ça n'est plus arrivé. " J'avais tendance à être un peu sarcastique en étant contrarié.

" Il attend sûrement un signe de ta part. " Il m'a regardé et a ajouté, voyant que je ne disais rien : " Il est venu _te_ voir pour te parler de sa rupture. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. Il commence à te poser des questions sur tes premières aventures et demande à avoir des détails. Un peu bizarre mais pas complètement incompréhensible. Et après ça il te demande de le toucher et pas seulement poser la main sur son épaule. Franchement, s'il ne cherche pas à te faire comprendre quelque chose, je ne vois pas comment expliquer ça autrement. " Termina-t-il sur un ton un peu agacé.

Il n'avait jamais aimé devoir s'expliquer, ce pourquoi j'avais trouvé étrange qu'il choisisse de sortir avec une nana. Elles demandent _toujours_ des explications pour tout et n'importe quoi, même quand on passe un quart de seconde de plus que d'habitude aux toilettes. Ne sait-on jamais, une maîtresse est peut-être cachée dans l'un des placards.

" Il était juste curieux? " Ai-je proposé, ne voyant moi-même pas d'autre explication. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir revenir quatre ans en arrière et me rappeler comment je pensais à l'âge de Sora. Mais pensais-je seulement comme lui?

" Il y a aussi cette possibilité, même si je trouve ça un peu poussé. Il doit bien avoir d'autres amis, non? Pourquoi avoir demandé ça a toi plutôt qu'à l'un d'eux? "

" Parce que j'ai plus d'expérience? "

" Les autres n'en ont pas? "

Et si tu répondais avec autre chose que des questions?

" J'en sais rien, moi! Je traîne pas avec ses autres amis. " Ai-je lâché après être enfin arrivé au bout du rouleau.

Aucun de nous n'a parlé pendant un moment et j'ai bien cru que Cloud s'était endormi dans son fauteuil. Mais il a bougé pour m'indiquer qu'il était encore réveillé.

" Tu devrais lui en parler. "

Ou peut-être parlait-il en dormant?

" Et risquer de le faire fuir? Oui, quelle bonne idée. " Ai-je rétorqué avec un sourire aussi faux que les nibards de Lolo Ferrari. J'ajoute aussi que la contrariété me fait avoir un humour douteux.

" Il t'a bien demandé de le masturber. Je ne vois pas en quoi parler va le faire fuir. " M'a-t-il répondu de but-en-blanc.

Et en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il me racontait. C'est donc pour cette raison que je me suis décidé à tout mettre au clair avec Sora et enfin tenter de retrouver un train de vie normal. Tout ça me travaillait tellement que j'en avais perdu le sommeil. J'ai même cru que quelque chose était en train de mourir dans mes intestins quand il est enfin venu me rendre visite et m'attendait dans le salon pendant que je prenais de quoi le désaltérer et, éventuellement, achever ce qui se décomposait dans mes boyaux. Les joies du stress…

" Merci. " M'a aimablement répondu Sora en prenant le verre de limonade que je lui tendais.

J'ai pris place dans le fauteuil en prenant soin de laisser un espace conséquent entre nous. Il n'a pas semblé réagir de quelque façon que ce soit. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour parler mais il n'en est sorti qu'un bruit de rat qui vient de se faire écraser par un chauffard. Un bruit qui blessa ma fierté d'homme mature et me fit rougir comme une fillette dont on venait de soulever la jupe. Il était temps de régler mes problèmes avant qu'on ne se mette à m'appeler par des noms en "-ette" ou "-ine" ou autre chose propre aux prénoms féminins.

" Squall? " A demandé mon jeune ami en fronçant les sourcils. Je pouvais comprendre son inquiétude. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de couiner.

" Ecoute, Sora, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. " Ai-je déclaré en me tournant vers lui tellement vite que j'ai renversé un peu de coca sur mon jean. Il a acquiescé lentement de la tête et a attendu la suite. " C'est au sujet de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. "

Voilà, le sujet était lancé et je me suis dit que j'avais fait le plus dur. Grossière erreur. Sora a pâlit et baissé les yeux. Il refusait tout contact visuel mais ça n'allait pas m'empêcher de dire ce que j'avais à lui dire. Il fallait que ça sorte de ma tête une bonne fois pour toutes.

" Je voudrais simplement savoir ce qui t'a poussé à me demander de te faire ça. "

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il a daigné lever les yeux vers moi et ce que j'y ai vu ne m'a pas plu. Du tout. Il avait l'air terrifié et j'ignorais pourquoi. Un possible rejet qu'il appréhendait? De sa part ou de ma part?

" Je te l'ai dit, je ne te demanderai plus de – "

" _Pourquoi_, Sora? "

Un ange passe.

" C'était de la curiosité. "

" Tu aurais pu demander à Axel avant ça. "

" Il ne se souciait pas tellement de moi. "

" Tu as d'autres amis vers qui tu pouvais te tourner. "

" Mais c'est ici, avec toi que j'ai eu ce problème. Je n'allais pas partir et aller chez quelqu'un d'autre avec _ça_. "

" Tu pouvais t'en occuper toi-même mais tu as préféré me demander de le faire pour toi. Il doit bien y avoir une raison. "

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait savoir, c'était que j'aimais avoir le dernier mot.

" Parce que j'étais curieux. "

Et aussi que je n'aimais pas particulièrement tourner autour du pot. J'ai grommelé sourdement, posé mon verre un peu brusquement sur la table basse, et l'ai attrapé par les épaules tellement subitement qu'il en a fait tomber son verre sur le tapis. Ça allait laisser une belle tâche si je ne nettoyais pas ça rapidement mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis pour l'instant.

" Ça ne peut _pas _être la seule raison! Je ne veux pas croire que ça n'ait été qu'un test pour toi parce que pour moi, c'était bien plus que ça. "

Et voilà, je me laissais emporter et j'en disais trop. Pour maintenant, autant tout lui dire. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

" Ça fait des années que je te regarde grandir en espérant chaque jour que tu commenceras à me regarder autrement, en me demandant si tu ne vas pas finir par éprouver la même chose que ce je ressens pour toi. Et quand tu te tournes enfin vers moi et que tu me laisses te toucher comme je ne l'ai jamais fait qu'en rêve, tu me sors que c'était par curiosité?! Est-ce que tu te rends un peu compte à quel point tu es cruel quand tu me dis ça? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait? "

Je l'ai enfin lâché en baissant les yeux. J'ai soupiré un bon coup et j'ai baissé la tête pour regarder le tapis s'imprégner du soda. Non pas que je trouvais ça extra mais c'était toujours mieux que de le regarder _lui_ après ce que je venais de lui dire. J'avais peur de connaître sa réaction. Je me corrige : j'étais mort de trouille et prêt à passer par la fenêtre si les choses tournaient mal.

" Malgré ça, je me dis que je ferais mieux d'être reconnaissant d'avoir au moins eu cette chance. " Ai-je marmonné sourdement en me cachant le visage avec les mains. " Mais je me demande si c'était une si bonne idée vu la façon dont je me comporte. "

" Je suis désolé. "

Voilà, les derniers mots que j'allais entendre allaient servir à me remercier de mes bons et loyaux services et me demander de partir. Même si c'était _mon_ studio.

" Je ne savais pas. " A continué Sora. Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était très gêné par la situation. " En tout cas, pas avant ce qui s'est passé. "

Là, j'ai relevé la tête pour l'observer. Comment ça "avant"? Et "après", alors?

" Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention mais en repensant à tout ça, je me suis rendu compte que ta réaction était assez étrange, vu ma demande. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que tu refuses catégoriquement et pourtant… " Là, son visage a rougi considérablement et j'avais beau ne pas savoir comment son discours allait se finir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver si beau que j'en ai eu envie de l'embrasser. Là, tout de suite. " Pourtant tu as accepté et tu ne t'es pas contenté de fourrer ta main dans mon pantalon pour en finir le plus vite possible. Tu as même été très tendre, plus qu'on ne l'a jamais été avec moi. "

Je n'en suis pas certain mais je crois bien que ses yeux étaient devenus très brillants tout à coup. Je me suis retourné mais je n'ai vu que de gros nuages chargés d'eau à travers la fenêtre. Il pleuvrait sûrement d'ici peu de temps.

" Je venais de rompre avec Axel et sur le coup, j'ai agi sur un coup de tête mais comme tu le dis, il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que je vienne te voir, toi. Inconsciemment, j'ai dû sentir que tu n'éprouvais pas que de l'amitié pour moi. "

Il a fini de parler et j'ai remarqué que ses yeux étaient redevenus comme avant. C'était certainement l'émotion qui lui avait joué des tours. Ou à moi, je ne suis pas trop sûr.

" Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé? " Ai-je finalement demandé et je crois bien que ma voix m'a trahi. J'étais tellement perdu…

" Je n'étais pas sûr que tu aies accepté parce que tu m'aimais ou simplement parce que tu voulais vraiment m'aider. Tu n'avais jamais eu de gestes ou de propos qui m'aient fait me questionner sur la nature de tes sentiments pour moi. Pour être franc, j'avais peur de me tromper et que tu me laisses tomber. "

C'était fou comme on avait la même façon de penser. Fou et complètement effrayant à la fois. Tout ce remue-méninge pour rien! Quel soulagement.

" Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais attendu de t'avoir tripoté pour te rejeter? Sérieusement, je comprendrais si c'était _toi_ qui m'avais touché mais on sait bien que ça n'est pas le cas. " Lui ai-je répondu en secouant lentement la tête.

Il restait une question que je brûlais de lui poser et pour une fois, j'ai décidé de foncer tête baissée. On avait passé trop de temps à se cacher des tas de choses et vu où ça nous avait menés, j'ai préféré nous éviter de revivre la même expérience à lui, mes intestins et moi. Ne surtout pas oublier les intestins. Le coca avait l'air de faire son effet, la douleur commençait à se calmer.

" Alors… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a une chance pour que tu me demandes de recommencer dans un futur proche? " Ai-je tenté. J'ai préféré être franc; c'était comme ça que Sora m'avait toujours connu alors pourquoi changer maintenant?

Je l'ai vu se mordre la lèvre puis éclater de rire. Je me suis mis à rire avec lui. Peut-être qu'il allait me dire que non, il ne me ferait plus la même proposition, se lèverait et partirait mais pour l'instant, j'avais simplement envie de rire avec lui. C'est fou ce que l'amour peut vous faire faire comme trucs stupides et ridicules.

" Avant ça, je crois que je préfèrerais qu'on s'embrasse au moins une fois. Je ne voudrais pas que ma vie sentimentale ressemble à un film X. "

Il n'a pas trop compris pourquoi mais sa remarque m'a fait rire. Énormément. Et quand il m'a posé des questions au sujet de mon fou rire, je me suis contenté de coller mes lèvres aux siennes, histoire que notre relation ne ressemble pas à celle d'un porno. Il méritait bien mieux que ça.

xooOXOoox

_En fait, j'ai tellement aimé écrire cet OS que je crois bien que je ferai un prologue et un épilogue. Ouais, ça sera une histoire courte, c'est décidé! \o/ Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s du micro lemon/lime. XD Je promets d'essayer de faire plus pour l'épilogue! En me relisant, je me suis rendue compte que mon écriture s'est beaucoup basée sur celle du bouquin de Hugh Laurie. (que je vous conseille si vous aimez l'humour noir et très terre à terre, bah celui de Dr House, quoi) C'est assez marrant d'écrire plus librement sans chercher à construire de jolies phrases qui sonnent bien et en bon français soutenu. (je dis pas que j'y arrive la plupart du temps mais bon, c'est pas carrément du français parlé dans les autres fics) Ah, et la réflexion de Léon sur le sourire d'Eva Longoria est en fait une réflexion que je me suis faite en retombant sur un article qui parlait d'elle. Je trouve qu'elle a un sourire magnifique! Voilà, je m'arrête là pour les commentaires. J'espère que ça vous a plu! À bientôt pour la suite! \o/_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Pour éviter toute confusion, je précise maintenant que tout ça se passe _avant_ les événements du premier chapitre. Bonne lecture! _

oxoOXOoxo

Bien, une petite présentation s'impose, je pense. Je me nomme Squall Leonhart. Je suis né un soir d'hiver alors qu'une tempête de neige faisait rage et avait bien failli obliger ma mère à accoucher chez elle plutôt que dans la voiture de mon père. Le premier contact avec monde extérieur avait été un peu brutal pour moi. Je quittais une prison pour me retrouver dans une boîte certes plus grande mais qui restait une boîte; que j'ai fort heureusement quittée très rapidement pour découvrir que le monde ne se limitait pas à une voiture.

Déjà bébé, je n'étais pas particulièrement aimable. D'après les dires de ma famille proche – surtout mes parents – bébé Squall ne riait pas, ne souriait pas et ne fixait les gens du regard que lorsqu'il les jugeait trop envahissants et qu'il voulait le leur faire comprendre. Ça a surtout bien marché le jour où j'ai fichu une baffe à une tante qui s'était penchée au dessus de mon landau. Je crois qu'elle m'en a gardé rigueur car elle ne m'a jamais trop aimé. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ça me dérangeait.

Je pense qu'être né en hiver a eu un impact profond sur mon caractère parce qu'on me trouvait toujours très froid. Sans rire, c'était vraiment le mot qui ressortait le plus en parlant de moi. Des amis, des voisins ont conseillé à mes parents de m'envoyer chez un psy pour enfants parce que je ne cherchais pas assez à me mêler aux autres enfants et que je n'exprimais rien d'autre que de l'agacement. Et j'avais toute les raisons d'être comme ça. Déjà petit, on cherchait à me mettre dans une case; une jolie case remplie d'enfants _normaux_. Mais je n'aimais pas trop cette case là parce qu'elle était déjà bien assez remplie et que celle d'à côté manquait cruellement d'habitants. J'ai donc privilégié la case "asociaux" pour éviter d'être entouré d'idiots.

Je ne considérais malgré tout pas le monde entier de cette façon. Mes parents étaient charmants et étaient bien les seuls à qui j'offrais volontiers quelques rares démonstrations d'affection; sourires, rires, câlins à très petite dose. Je pense que c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle ils n'ont jamais voulu consulter de spécialistes. Avec mes parents, j'étais tout ce qu'un enfant était : gentil mais ô combien casse-pieds par moment.

La question a été remise sur le tapis quand le directeur de l'école maternelle les a convoqués pour leur apprendre que leur bambin s'amusait à bastonner les autres petits, plus jeunes et plus vieux. Ce que je ne leur avais jamais fait savoir, c'était que les enfants dont je ne faisais que me défendre étaient ceux des nombreuses personnes à m'avoir considéré comme "anormal". J'ai donc fini chez un psy, au grand plaisir du corps enseignant et au soulagement des parents. Mais après une dizaine de séances, on n'a pas jugé nécessaire de continuer puisque je ne semblais pas souffrir de troubles du comportement.

Squall : un – Les adultes : zéro.

Je me suis tenu pendant quelques temps après que ma mère m'ait fait un long discours pour m'expliquer que frapper ses camarades, ce n'est pas bien. Du tout. Pour être franc, je n'avais rien retenu de ce qu'elle m'avait dit mais je me suis contrôlé pour ne pas avoir à rester assis sur le canapé pendant qu'elle me bassinait avec ses histoires d'amitié et tout le tralala.

Tout s'est bien passé durant la maternelle mais au final, ça a repris de plus belle quand je suis entré en CP. En grande partie à cause d'un certain Seifer, un gamin qui n'était même pas dans la même classe que moi mais qui avait décidé de faire de moi sa tête de turc. Evidemment, il avait des tas d'amis prêts à le suivre pour me faire vivre un enfer mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'était que j'allais rendre leurs coups au centuple. Je m'étais contenu pendant si longtemps que pouvoir enfin communiquer – à ma façon, certes – avec mon entourage me libérait d'un poids énorme. Je finissais souvent dans le bureau du directeur, couvert de bleus, mais fier de savoir que les autres enfants en avaient bien plus que moi. C'était beaucoup moins drôle quand je rentrais chez moi et que mes parents me disputaient.

ooXoo

Ce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas du tout ma semaine. Je crois même que c'était la pire de toute ma vie. Bon, d'accord, ça ne faisait que huit ans que ma mère m'avait mis au monde mais tout de même. Sur cette période là, je n'avais encore jamais vécu de période aussi _atroce_.

Lundi; premier jour de la semaine, comme tout le monde le sait, mais pour un gamin comme moi, c'était bien plus que ça. C'était _le _jour où je devais recommencer à me lever tôt pour aller dans un endroit rempli d'autres enfants que je ne supportais pas; ou alors très difficilement pour quelques exceptions. C'était la mise en route d'une nouvelle semaine remplie de devoirs, contrôles, couche-toi-tôt-y-a-école-demain. Voilà la façon dont je voyais le lundi. Rien que pour ça, pour moi, toutes les semaines commençaient mal.

Mardi; le seul jour de la semaine où on me faisait manger à la cantine. Je n'avais pas tellement à me plaindre, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour commencer une bataille de nourriture et j'adorais y prendre part. Je m'arrangeais pour lancer mes épinards sur les têtes de nœud qui m'énervaient le plus et je réservais mes petits pots de confitures pour les cheveux des filles. Elles auraient dû être flattées de cette délicate attention mais pour une raison qui m'a toujours échappée, elles me détestaient à cause de ça.

Bref. Ce jour-là, ma semaine aurait dû s'améliorer mais quelque chose a voulu briser la routine. J'aurais dû le savoir quand Seifer s'est mis à me regarder de façon insistante pendant toute la durée du repas. Quelqu'un a crié et l'habituelle guerre a commencé. Sauf que cette fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose. J'ai senti quelque chose me percuter en plein visage. La douleur m'a donné des vertiges pendant quelques instants mais quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, j'ai vu Seifer me pointer du doigt et rire comme un âne pendant que les autres enfants s'étaient tournés vers moi et étaient devenus étrangement calmes tout à coup. Moi, je ne l'étais pas tant. J'étais furieux; et le mot était faible. J'ai attrapé la première chose qui me soit tombé sous la main – je crois que c'était ma fourchette mais je n'en suis pas sûr; je n'ai pas vraiment vérifié – et je la lui ai lancé. Il a bien failli l'avoir en pleine tête mais il s'est tourné sur le côté et les dents de l'ustensile ont juste effleuré son front.

Après ça, je me souviens avoir entendu l'une des dames de cantine essayer de tous nous briser les tympans en se mettant à hurler, bientôt imitée par une seconde. On m'a emmené à l'hôpital et c'est là que j'ai découvert que j'avais une plaie ouverte au crâne et qu'il fallait me recoudre. Le chirurgien m'a donné une sucette pour me féliciter d'avoir été courageux et de ne pas avoir bougé pendant qu'il me recousait. Je lui ai lancé la sucrerie en pleine figure et l'ai maudit en silence pour m'avoir charcuté.

Non, vraiment, il m'a fait un mal de chien, cet abruti! Je ne bougeais pas pour éviter qu'il m'arrache la moitié du visage. Mais ma mère n'a pas voulu me croire car elle m'a mis une raclée juste après qu'on ait passé les portes de l'hôpital. C'était vraiment injuste.

J'ai passé toute la journée suivante à bouder dans ma chambre et le jeudi, j'ai boudé à l'école. Et j'ai éclaté le nez de Seifer au passage, juste parce que j'en avais envie et bon sang, ce que ça m'a calmé. Je sais, la violence ne résout jamais les problèmes, on me l'a répété des centaines de fois à chacune de mes visites chez le directeur mais il faut quand même avouer que ça soulage sur le coup. Après ma seconde raclée de la semaine – je n'allais plus pouvoir m'asseoir si ça continuait comme ça – je suis rentré chez moi et, vous l'avez deviné, je suis allé bouder dans ma chambre.

Sauf que cette fois, on ne m'a pas laissé faire bien longtemps. À peine une heure après notre retour chez nous, j'ai entendu quelqu'un sonner à la porte, ma mère discuter avec une autre femme puis un grand silence. Jusqu'à ce que maman vienne frapper à ma porte et n'entre.

" Squall, regarde qui est là. " A-t-elle dit d'un ton affreusement affectueux. Elle n'était _jamais_ affectueuse avec moi. Vous en avez été témoins, vous aussi.

Mais là n'était pas le plus grave. Non, le pire, c'était cette chose qui se tenait à côté d'elle et qu'elle a poussé dans ma chambre en souriant. C'était sa nouvelle façon de me punir? Eh bien je préférais de loin les fessées. C'était plus vite terminé. Mais _ça_!

Ce garçon était plus jeune que moi et serrait contre lui un doudou à peu près aussi grand que lui. Il a levé de grands yeux bleus innocents vers moi et a pris un air effrayé avant de se cacher derrière ma mère. Elle s'est empressée de lui chuchoter des mots doux et s'est reculée pour nous laisser seuls. Sauf que la chose l'a suivie sans même me regarder une seconde fois.

Je suis descendu de mon lit et je les ai suivis. Ils étaient partis dans la cuisine et maman avait posé le moucheron sur l'une des chaises. Elle m'a offert un sourire et lui a donné un petit bout de gâteau et du lait.

Ça, c'était la meilleure! Elle lui servait son goûter et ne me demandait même pas si j'en voulais. Pourtant, elle avait bien vu que j'étais là et que je pouvais la voir. J'ai pris mon air le plus menaçant et j'ai regardé l'autre garçon. J'espérais bien pour lui qu'il ne s'imaginait pas réussir à voler ma mère parce que si c'était le cas, il allait être sacrément déçu.

Mais pour l'instant, c'est moi qui étais surpris, parce que ma réaction l'a fait rire. Il m'a fait un grand sourire et a éclaté de rire. Quel affront!

" Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, Squall. Sois gentil avec Sora, d'accord? Il est petit alors fais attention à ce que tu fais. " M'a prévenu ma mère d'un ton froid malgré son air radieux. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui m'arriverait si je la contrariais.

J'ai donc joué les bons garçons et j'ai acquiescé d'un signe de tête. De toute façon, il ne serait là que pour la soirée. Je n'allais plus le revoir avant un bon moment.

Mais quelle – mauvaise – surprise j'ai eue le lendemain. La mère du moucheron était revenue avec son fiston et il s'est avéré qu'il allait rester avec nous tous les soirs, sauf le week-end.

Youpi.

" Je suis vraiment désolée de te demander ça, Chiyo, mais mon mari et moi revenons toujours très tard du travail et nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul. Et engager une nounou est au dessus de nos moyens. " Avait expliqué la mère de Sora.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Squall passe ses soirées à bouder alors ça me fera un peu de compagnie. "

Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment osé dire ça?

" Ou alors ça le sociabilisera un peu plus, qui sait? " A continué ma mère en riant doucement. L'autre femme m'a regardé un instant puis s'est tournée vers maman.

" Je vois que le cas de ton fils ne s'est pas amélioré. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, cette fois? " A demandé Sandra en désignant son front.

" Une bagarre à la cantine. Monsieur s'est même empressé de casser le nez d'un de ses camarades pour l'occasion. " M'a indirectement réprimandé ma mère en me lançant un regard appuyé que je me suis fait un plaisir d'ignorer; en regardant ailleurs.

Elles sont continué à parler de je ne sais quoi d'autre et pendant tout ce temps là, Sora s'était planté devant moi et me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

C'était décidé : j'allais lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas m'ennuyer.

ooXoo

J'avais intitulé mon premier plan : opération poivre – j'étais dingue des films d'espionnage à l'époque et je m'imaginais faire carrière au sein d'une grande organisation secrète. Le but de ma mission : convaincre ma mère d'une façon ou d'une autre de me laisser préparer le goûter de Sora et y ajouter assez de poivre pour tuer ses papilles gustatives. Le boss a semblé flairer le piège et m'a envoyé sur les roses. J'ai bien essayé d'insister, presque de la supplier, mais j'ai fait pire que mieux. La première opération était un échec cuisant.

La seconde mission n'avait pas de nom – tout simplement parce que j'avais passé plus de temps à la préparer qu'à la nommer. Pour narrer les faits, nous l'appellerons : mission numéro deux. Original, n'est-ce pas? Mission numéro deux, donc, consistait à approcher autre chose que le goûter puisque je ne pourrais pas y avoir accès assez longtemps pour le piéger. Je me suis donc tourné vers le doudou de Sora. Le plan : lui voler son doudou et le cacher là où personne ne le trouverait. Avec un peu de chance, c'était un pleurnichard et il casserait tellement les oreilles de maman qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais de lui chez nous. Je me suis approché de la cible, lui ai offert un sourire hypocrite auquel il a répondu avec un sourire bien plus sincère. J'ai tendu la main et j'ai pris l'ourson des bras de Sora puis me suis sauvé en courant pour aller le cacher le plus rapidement possible. Une fois ma besogne faite et ma mission accomplie, je suis retourné dans le salon et l'ai regardé chercher un peu partout dans la maison. Il avait dû s'écouler à peu près un quart d'heure lorsqu'il est revenu vers moi, sans doudou sous le bras. Et surtout sans aucune larme dans les yeux. Je m'étais dit que ça ne tarderait plus, qu'il allait essayer de me faire comprendre qu'il voulait que je lui rende son ours. Il allait se mettre à brailler devant moi pendant que je le regarderais avec un air satisfait. Quelle erreur. Le moucheron m'a _encore_ souri, s'est approché, a passé les bras autour de ma jambe et m'a suivi partout dans la maison sans jamais me lâcher. J'ai fini par lui rendre son doudou.

Encore un nouvel échec et une fierté blessée quand maman m'a pris en photo avec un koala à la jambe.

Mes précédents fiascos avaient au moins eu l'avantage de m'apprendre plusieurs choses. Ma mère commençait à comprendre que la présence de Sora ne me plaisait pas et je comptais un peu là-dessus pour qu'elle décide de ne plus s'occuper de lui. L'autre chose que j'avais apprise, c'était que Sora ne supportait pas de rester seul trop longtemps. Ma précédente mission avait fait de moi la personne qu'il suivait absolument partout dans la maison.

Oui bon, finalement, ce sont plus des inconvénients que des avantages.

J'ai vite été agacé de le voir me suivre comme un poussin et je le lui ai fait d'abord comprendre aussi gentiment que possible mais il est venu un moment où je ne pouvais plus me contenir. Je lui ai presque hurlé dessus et j'ai dit des choses franchement pas sympas avant de m'enfuir dans ma chambre. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'il allait venir et continuer à me coller mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. J'ai même pensé qu'il était allé voir ma mère et s'était mis à pleurer en disant que j'étais méchant.

Alors que c'était _moi_ la victime!

Je crois que je me suis endormi sur mon lit parce que quand je me suis levé, il faisait déjà noir dehors. Je suis sorti en me frottant les yeux et suis allé dans le salon. Mon humeur jusqu'alors neutre a vite changé quand j'ai remarqué que le moucheron était toujours là. Maman lui avait déposé quelque chose sur la table du salon et était partie dans la cuisine en passant une main dans mes cheveux avant de continuer son chemin. Je l'avais ignorée et m'étais dirigé droit vers lui. Encore du gâteau et un verre de lait. Et on ne m'en avait pas proposé cette fois-ci non plus. Alors c'était tout? Maintenant que Sora était là, il était le petit chouchou et moi, on me mettait de côté?

C'est à ce moment là que la chose la plus incroyable s'est produite. Il a pris son bout de gâteau, l'a partagé en deux et m'en a tendu la moitié. Et le tout avec un sourire tellement grand que je ne voyais que ça sur son visage. J'ai regardé le sol un moment puis j'ai tendu la main pour prendre le bout de pâtisserie. Je me suis assis sur une chaise, à côté de lui, et j'ai mangé mon bout de gâteau en silence, intérieurement reconnaissant. Je pouvais peut-être essayer de bien m'entendre avec lui plutôt que de le repousser. Je verrais où ça me mènerait.

J'ai fini mon bout de gâteau et l'ai regardé boire un peu de lait avant de me tendre son verre. Je crois que ma grimace devait être drôle parce qu'il a éclaté de rire.

ooXoo

C'était un grand pas pour Squall mais un petit pas pour l'humanité. J'avais admis Sora chez nous et quand j'ai vu l'air soulagé de mes parents, je n'ai pas trop su si je devais bien le prendre ou me vexer. Bon, d'accord, c'était la première fois que je ne cassais pas la figure à quelqu'un. Mais mon côté franc ne faisait pas de moi une personne destinée à rester seule toute sa vie. La preuve, Sora était parvenu à franchir les premières barrières que j'avais construites en prenant soin de les piéger pour décourager ceux qui auraient voulu les passer. Assez étonnamment, ce petit avait réussi à ne déclencher aucune mine et avait atteint la première base sans une égratignure.

Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais cherché à se moquer ou à m'insulter y était sans doute pour quelque chose. En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que plus que de la colère, c'était de la gêne que j'éprouvais quand il était là. J'étais habitué aux moqueries et aux coups, face auxquels je savais comment réagir. Mais lui, il me souriait et ne faisait rien pour me provoquer. J'étais perdu et en dehors de mon élément. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire avec un enfant comme lui? Ne pas le frapper, ça, c'était certain. Mais à part ça, je n'avais pas d'autres idées. Ce pourquoi j'ai d'abord décidé de le laisser faire à sa manière. Je m'adapterais en fonction de ses actions.

Le coup du gâteau s'était répété plusieurs fois et je prenais soin de le remercier à chaque fois et de décliner le lait. Je pense qu'il comprenait très bien ce que je lui disais parce qu'il me regardait toujours droit dans les yeux quand il me tendait une part de son goûter. Mes vieux réflexes encore frais, j'avais d'abord pensé que c'était sa façon de me faire savoir qu'il se montrait assez clément pour m'offrir un peu de sa nourriture et que je devais me montrer reconnaissant. J'avais refusé sa part une seule fois, juste pour voir sa réaction.

Au lieu de la crise de nerfs à laquelle je m'étais attendu, il a fait la moue et m'a presque forcé à manger ce qu'il me donnait. La seconde fois, il n'a pas touché à son gâteau avant que je ne me décide à manger le mien. J'ai fini par me dire qu'il était content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui goûter et ne prenait plaisir à manger que s'il ne le faisait pas seul. Je ne me suis plus vraiment posé de questions à ce sujet et me suis contenté de toujours accepter, sans jamais oublier de le remercier car j'étais un enfant poli et bien éduqué; même si certains avaient du mal à y croire.

J'avais horreur de l'admettre mais depuis que Sora était arrivé chez nous, j'étais beaucoup plus calme et posé. Je me bagarrais encore mais beaucoup moins souvent et il n'était pas rare de me voir lesuivre partout dans la maison pour m'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de dangereux. Il y a bien eu quelques fois où nous avons fait d'énormes bêtises mais rien qui ne nous ait causé d'ennuis trop graves; juste une salle de bain inondée.

Notre grande complicité s'est transformée en fraternité solide où je prenais mon rôle d'aîné avec sérieux. Plus question de le laisser faire n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui risquer d'être grondé ou/et puni par ma mère. Sora n'avait pas trop apprécié au début mais si je trouvais de quoi l'occuper assez longtemps, il ne réfléchissait pas à la prochaine ânerie qu'il allait faire. J'aimais beaucoup ce rôle de grand frère et je crois même m'être imaginé demander à ma mère de m'en offrir un – je pensais encore qu'on les commandait. Mais au fond, je ne voulais pas n'importe quel petit frère. J'en voulais un comme Sora et puisque je l'avais déjà lui, je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en vouloir un autre.

Il nous aurait gênés et aurait certainement cherché à me voler Sora.

ooXoo

" Squall, t'es vraiment pas sympa! Laisse-nous jouer avec lui! "

" Oui, c'est vrai! Tu gardes toujours Sora pour toi tout seul, c'est pas juste! "

" Je m'en fiche que ce soit juste ou pas. Il joue avec moi et personne d'autre. " Ai-je lancé aux enfants avant de prendre la main de Sora pour l'éloigner.

J'avais vraiment hâte de quitter l'école primaire. J'étais resté dans le même établissement avec les mêmes élèves du CP jusqu'au CM2 et j'avais besoin de changer de décor. Ce qui était plutôt pratique, c'était que je pouvais garder un œil sur Sora.

Je n'ai pas toujours empêché les autres enfants de s'approcher de lui. J'ai juste commencé à le protéger d'eux quand un de ses amis a cherché à se battre avec lui. Bien sûr, j'étais vite intervenu mais je n'ai rien fait à ce sale gosse parce que mon ami me l'avait demandé. Ça avait été dur mais j'avais réussi à me contenir.

J'étais horriblement inquiet pour lui. J'allais entrer au collège à la rentrée prochaine et il serait seul, ici, sans moi. Rester ici quatre ans de plus était impossible et je n'avais donc pas d'autre solution.

" Tu sais, ils sont tous très gentils. Ils ne me feront pas de mal. " Ai-je entendu Sora murmurer à mes côtés. J'ai baissé les yeux vers lui et j'ai soupiré longuement.

" Cina aussi était gentil au début. Mais tu sais très bien comment ça s'est fini. " Lui ai-je rappelé d'un ton ferme.

" Je le sais bien mais j'ai besoin de me faire d'autres amis! " S'est rebellé mon ami. C'était la première fois qu'il haussait le ton pour me parler et j'en ai été très surpris. " Je te promets que tu resteras toujours mon copain! "

Je me suis alors rendu compte que mon comportement était peut-être un peu trop exagéré. Je l'ai donc laissé s'approcher des autres gamins et quand j'ai commencé le collège, il me parlait souvent de sa petite bande d'amis avec qui il semblait s'amuser beaucoup. J'avoue que ça me rendait un peu jaloux qu'il s'amuse avec d'autres personnes que moi.

" Aujourd'hui, en classe, on a appris les multiplications. J'aime pas beaucoup les maths mais Madame est très gentille. " M'expliquait Sora avec son air innocent.

Je n'écoutais pas beaucoup ce qu'il me racontait. J'étais trop occupé à le regarder changer d'expression. Il passait de l'amusement à l'agacement, à l'émerveillement à une vitesse assez déconcertante pour moi. Au collège, on m'avait déjà affublé du charmant surnom "la statue" parce que j'ai toujours plus ou moins la même expression. Je ne sais pas trop si je préférais ça à "le balafré" ou "le muet".

Et on s'étonnait de ne jamais m'entendre parler. Je préférais me taire plutôt que commencer à sortir des énormités de ce genre. C'était décidé : je détestais les gens de mon collège et le collège avec.

Mes pensées ont prit une fin brutale quand Sora a bougé dans le bain.

Ma mère n'avait pas voulu écouter mes protestations et nous avait presque forcés à nous baigner ensemble. Elle voulait faire des économies d'eau, disait-elle. Ce à quoi j'avais répondu que nous pouvions très bien nous baigner l'un après l'autre sans vider l'eau mais elle s'était mise à me faire tout un discours sur l'hygiène et je ne sais plus quoi d'autre. Certes, l'eau était sûrement plus propre si on y ajoutait la saleté accumulée par deux personnes en même temps plutôt qu'en deux fois. Si c'était ce qu'elle préférait croire…

Je disais donc que Sora avait remué un instant pour mieux s'installer. Avouons-le, une baignoire n'est pas vraiment l'endroit le plus confortable dans une maison. J'ai senti son pied frôler l'intérieur de ma cuisse un court instant avant de retourner près de son propriétaire, loin de mes cuisses et de tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce coin là. J'ai senti une énorme bouffée de chaleur monter jusqu'à mon visage et sur l'instant, j'ai cru que les vapeurs du bain me montaient simplement à la tête. Mais après un court instant de réflexion et une vérification rapide, il semblait bien que les vapeurs n'étaient pas les seules à monter.

Autant le dire franchement : j'étais un peu perdu. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi _ça_ avait réagi, ni à quoi. J'ai pu répondre à la deuxième question en me rendant compte qu'au fond, c'était le pied de Sora le fautif. Mais pourquoi un pied avait un tel effet sur moi? Je ne me suis pas trop attardé là-dessus et je me suis surtout demandé ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour me débarrasser de mon petit souci – à mon jeune âge, il ne pouvait qu'être petit. Pour une fois, j'étais ravi que Sora ait vidé la bouteille de bain moussant et ne puisse donc rien voir de ce qui se passait sous l'eau.

Avant que vous ne pensiez à autre chose, non, j'ai gardé les mains sur mes genoux, pas ailleurs.

" Dis, est-ce que tu écoutes? " A demandé Sora quand il s'est rendu compte que je ne répondais pas à ses questions.

J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux et les ai levés vers lui pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute mon attention. Cette fois, je me suis concentré sur ce qu'il disait et mon problème était rapidement oublié.

ooXoo

" Je sors avec Hayner. "

Voilà des mots qui ont marqué un tournant décisif dans ma vie. On s'imagine souvent qu'il n'arrive que vers la trentaine, quand on annonce à sa chère et tendre qu'on veut l'épouser et fonder une famille. Eh bien pas pour moi. J'allais entrer en Première et ma vie prenait déjà un sérieux tournant.

" Pardon? " Ai-je demandé à un Sora déjà tout rouge. Il n'ignorait pas que je sortais encore avec Cloud et s'était douté qu'il ne risquerait rien à m'avouer avoir opté pour les hommes lui aussi. Mis à part me choquer, il ne risquait vraiment pas grand-chose.

" Oui, je sais que c'est assez surprenant mais après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kairi, je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être essayer de… Enfin, tu vois. " M'a-t-il expliqué en prenant soin de ne jamais me regarder dans les yeux.

Je me demande ce qu'il avait peur d'y trouver. Du dégoût? J'étais homosexuel moi aussi, il devait bien se douter que je n'allais pas le juger sur ses préférences. De la colère, alors? Mais pourquoi aurait-il peur de voir ça? Parce que j'étais légèrement surprotecteur?

…Là, ça me parlait un peu plus.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est normal de vouloir tester. " L'ai-je rassuré avec un sourire que je savais être crispé.

Et il a testé avec quelques autres personnes. Entre temps, j'avais rompu avec Cloud, avec qui je restais en bons termes, et le temps était long sans personne avec qui le passer. Je commençais à sérieusement songer à me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui?

J'avais été relativement surpris de penser presque immédiatement à Sora. Pourquoi justement lui? Parce que je venais de le voir? Parce que je m'entendais bien avec lui? Il devait y avoir bien plus que ça. Je m'entendais avec d'autres personnes mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je voulais sortir avec elles. Plus je réfléchissais et plus je me disais que c'était Sora qu'il me fallait, personne d'autre.

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis souvenu de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que nous avions pris un bain ensemble. Bizarre, mais je m'en suis rappelé justement maintenant. C'était à cause de cet incident que j'avais catégoriquement refusé de me retrouver à nouveau nu avec mon ami. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'étais déjà attiré par les garçons à l'époque? Attiré par lui en particulier? Peut-être que plus que surprotecteur, j'étais surtout jaloux des autres personnes qui l'approchaient.

Quand Sora m'avait parlé de Hayner, j'avais certes été choqué mais il y avait eu autre chose. J'avais été déçu. Déçu qu'il se tourne vers un inconnu plutôt que moi. Et il s'était tourné chaque fois vers d'autres que moi quand une de ses relations prenait fin. Et j'étais chaque fois blessé mais je le lui cachais; j'étais doué pour ça. Si je continuais comme ça, j'allais peut-être finir par l'oublier et passer à autre chose.

C'était possible, non?

oxoXOXoxo

_Plus qu'un chapitre avant de conclure l'histoire! Celui-ci était un peu plus court mais comme il se base principalement sur l'enfance de Squall et qu'elle n'a pas vraiment été pleine de rebondissements, comme vous avez pu le constater… =x Donc voilà. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous attendez le prochain avec impatience! XD *se jette des fleurs* _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Bien, voilà le second chapitre qui justifie que l'histoire soit classée dans la catégorie "mature". Pour celles/ceux qui avaient jugé le premier chapitre un peu "limite", je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller d'ignorer celui-là. (qui se passe après le premier chapitre donc vous ne raterez rien si vous ne voulez pas le lire) Voilà, vous avez été prévenu(e)s. Tout cela mis à part, c'est mon premier lemon donc j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop maladroit, même si j'en doute un peu. ^^; Bonne lecture?_

oxoXOXoxo

Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où je me suis senti aussi comblé. Peut-être quand je sortais encore avec Cloud? Non, ça n'était pas comparable. J'aimais Cloud. Sora, lui, je l'adorais comme on adore une glace à la vanille en pleine canicule. On en redemandait et on ne s'en lassait jamais. Et pour les excentriques comme moi, on en mangeait même en plein hiver, juste parce que c'est bon à ce point.

Nos débuts ont été un peu gauches. Je n'osais pas me montrer trop enthousiaste de peur de l'effrayer et lui avait encore du mal à s'imaginer que nous étions amants et non amis. Pourtant, de l'un à l'autre, je trouvais qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas. Nous nous voyions aussi souvent qu'avant, avions les mêmes conversations et, la plupart du temps, le même comportement. En quoi était-ce donc si différent? En beaucoup de choses. Déjà, je le regardais de façon bien plus suggestive et il lui a fallu du temps avant de réussir à me regarder dans les yeux. Il rougissait encore beaucoup mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Ensuite, je m'amusais souvent à lui prendre la main et à la couvrir de baisers ma foi fort innocents pour quelqu'un comme moi. C'était encore une chose qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

Je n'en faisais pas plus parce que je sentais que j'avais déjà atteint sa limite. Nous nous contentions de nous embrasser, pas plus. Il s'excusait très souvent de sa timidité mais je l'ignorais. Il finirait par comprendre que j'étais quelqu'un de patient et que contrairement à certains, je n'allais pas le précipiter.

En parlant de _cette_ personne, Riku était venu avec Sora il y a un petit moment de ça et il avait une main couverte de bandages; et bleue. J'ai appris qu'il était allé mettre une raclée à Axel après ce qu'il avait fait à Sora. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire savoir que je lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir emmené avec lui. Sora n'avait pas tellement apprécié mais Riku, lui, en avait été très amusé. Il avait d'ailleurs été un peu étonné de savoir que j'étais devenu le petit ami de Sora mais généralement content pour nous. Au moins, il savait que son ami ne risquerait rien avec quelqu'un comme moi. Je crois même que ça l'a rassuré. Après l'incident avec Axel, Riku avait besoin de savoir son ami entre de bonnes mains.

Je retrouvais enfin ma motivation des premières années à la fac et mes notes s'en ressentaient, ainsi que mon humeur. Je n'arrivais pas en cours la bouche en cœur mais il n'y avait déjà plus l'aura presque meurtrière qui me suivait partout depuis quelques temps. Mes professeurs et mes élèves m'en étaient sincèrement reconnaissants.

J'avais aussi appris que j'allais être embauché dans l'école où j'effectuais mon stage. C'était une très bonne nouvelle. Je connaissais déjà l'endroit et le personnel ainsi que leur fonctionnement. Je ne risquais pas d'être perdu. Et pour couronner le tout, j'avais déjà fait mes preuves et ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas à se plaindre avec moi. Les élèves m'écoutaient sans que j'aie besoin d'émettre de menaces oralement – un regard suffisait à les faire taire – et j'enseignais de façon claire et simple. Les élèves en difficultés comprenaient mieux avec moi qu'avec leur professeur habituel et, au risque de paraître imbu de ma personne, j'avais réussi à faire augmenter la moyenne de la classe pour les maths. J'ignorais tout de leurs capacités dans les autres matières et pour être franc, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Ça ne me concernait pas, après tout.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était terminer mes études, quitter mon job et commencer ma carrière en tant que professeur. Professeur Leonhart… Je trouvais que ça sonnait plutôt bien.

Et j'avais tout à fait raison. Quand j'ai finalement commencé à donner des cours, _mes_ cours, je n'entendais plus que ça d'un bout à l'autre du lycée. Ça me remplissait de fierté, sans doute parce que je me rendais compte que j'avais enfin atteint mon but. Il y a toujours ce mélange de fierté et de quiétude lorsque l'on finit par parvenir à ce qu'on a toujours cherché à accomplir.

Tout à coup, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans de plus. Je pensais vraiment comme un retraité. Dire que je commençais à peine…

J'étais très populaire parmi les lycéens, plus particulièrement les lycéennes. Elles me suivaient partout comme les abeilles suivent…ce qu'elles suivent habituellement. Elles venaient par nuées et me parlaient de tout et de rien. Je les avais d'abord ignorées mais quand je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait pire que mieux, j'ai commencé à leur répondre.

Et ça aussi, ça faisait pire que mieux. D'un sens comme de l'autre, j'étais perdant.

" Professeur Leonhart, est-ce que vous êtes marié? "

" Vous devez avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. "

Une série de gloussements.

" Est-ce que vous aimez les filles jeunes? "

C'était le genre de questions qu'on me posait souvent. Et j'avais trouvé un moyen efficace d'éviter le sujet.

" Comment se passent vos révisions? J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que vous avez un contrôle dans deux jours. "

Après ça, c'était généralement le calme plat et elles partaient voir leurs amis. Il y avait parfois une fille qui les accompagnait et restait en retrait. Elle ne s'approchait de moi qu'après que l'une de mes remarques cinglantes ne fasse fuir les autres. Il s'est avéré qu'elle éprouvait simplement quelques difficultés avec son professeur et venait me consulter pour l'aider à mieux comprendre ses cours.

" Rikku, tu devrais peut-être plutôt parler à ton professeur, non? Ce n'est pas très correct pour lui de me demander de tout t'expliquer. " Lui ai-je fait remarquer après nombre de discussions avec la jeune fille – très mignonne, ceci dit au passage.

" J'ai déjà essayé mais il me répond toujours la même chose et refuse de m'aider. Il n'y a que vous qui soyez assez gentil pour tout m'expliquer. " A-t-elle répondu en boudant.

" Si tu es dissipée pendant ses cours, ça peut expliquer qu'il ne veuille rien répéter. "

" Je ne suis pas dissipée! " S'est-elle exclamée soudainement. Je l'ai regardée d'un air surpris. " Il ne m'aime pas, c'est tout. "

" Pour un professeur, il n'est pas question d'aimer ses élèves ou non. Nous sommes là pour vous aider à – "

" C'est peut-être vrai pour vous mais pas pour lui. Je sais parfaitement certaine qu'il ne m'aime pas. " A murmuré Rikku en baissant les yeux. J'ai cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer devant moi, dans la cour. Et le sanglot qu'elle a laissé échapper confirmait mes doutes. Je l'ai rapidement conduite jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, qui n'était heureusement pas occupé par le professeur de Rikku, et l'ai fait s'asseoir à ma place.

" Merci. " A-t-elle sangloté en prenant le mouchoir que je lui tendais.

" Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Leonhart? " A demandé Miss Trèpe en me rejoignant. Elle devait connaître Rikku car elle s'est montrée très gentille avec elle. Ou alors elle était émue de la voir pleurer.

" Elle m'expliquait quelque chose avant de se mettre à pleurer. " Ai-je maladroitement expliqué en me grattant la nuque. Je n'étais pas habitué à consoler les filles.

" Je vous assure que c'est la vérité, professeur. " A continué l'élève en levant vers moi des yeux légèrement rougis. " Il ne m'aime pas du tout. "

" Est-ce que tu veux parler de monsieur Guado? " Demanda doucement Quistis en lui frottant affectueusement le dos. La jeune fille s'était légèrement raidie au contact avant de se détendre et de se calmer assez pour pouvoir parler de façon intelligible.

" Alors vous savez? " A demandé Rikku, paniquée.

" Oui, je l'ai entendu te parler plusieurs fois. J'avoue qu'il n'est généralement pas aussi froid avec les élèves. Ça m'avait étonnée. "

" Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour qu'il agisse de cette façon? " Ai-je tenté assez nerveusement. Je ne voulais pas vraiment la faire pleurer plus que nécessaire. J'ai tourné la tête vers Quistis et j'ai remarqué qu'elle aussi avait envie de connaître la réponse à ma question.

Quistis – aussi appelée Miss trèpe par les élèves – faisait partie des professeurs qui savaient se montrer neutres en classe mais qui avaient leurs petits favoris. Elle traitait cependant chaque élève comme son propre enfant et n'hésitait pas à interrompre un cours pour discuter avec l'un d'eux s'il semblait éprouver des difficultés, qu'elles soient d'ordre scolaire, personnel ou même familial. C'était ce qui faisait d'elle le professeur que tous les lycéens rêvaient d'avoir. Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant qu'elle avait plus de succès que moi. Elle était non seulement jolie mais aussi très sociable, un atout que je n'aurais certainement jamais.

" C'est que…je ne sais pas si je peux vous en parler. " A bégayé Rikku en nous regardant tour à tour. Elle a serré ses doigts entre eux sans rien dire, visiblement gênée.

" Tu peux tout nous dire, Rikku. Rien de ce que tu diras ne sortira d'ici. " L'a rassurée Quistis mais ça n'incitait pas la jeune fille à se confier pour autant.

" Pas ça. Je ne sais pas comment vous allez le prendre. " A murmuré Rikku.

Sa façon de réagir m'était très familière, tout simplement parce que j'avais l'impression de me voir quand j'avais annoncé à mes parents qu'ils n'auraient jamais de petits enfants. Je n'ai pas perdu de temps et suis allé fermer la porte pour éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent ce qui se dirait dans la salle. J'ai ignoré le regard interrogateur de Quistis et me suis planté devant Rikku, qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment réagir.

" Voilà ce que je te propose. Je te révèle quelque chose que tu devras garder pour toi et en échange, tu me dis ce que tu cherches à nous cacher et nous le garderons pour nous. " Je me suis ensuite tourné vers Quistis. " Evidemment, ça vous concerne aussi, Miss Trèpe. Pas un mot de ce que je vais dire à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à Monsieur Guado. Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il se passe, je doute fort qu'il continue à m'apprécier autant. "

Quistis était perdue mais a malgré tout acquiescé de la tête alors qu'une lueur d'espoir était apparue dans les yeux de Rikku, qui était bien plus enthousiaste, tout à coup. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et me suis dit que je faisais ça pour aider une élève. Ça me donnait moins l'impression de faire une énorme boulette.

" Je ne suis pas marié et ne le serai jamais; et je n'aime ni les jeunes filles, ni celles de mon âge, ni celles qui sont plus vieilles parce que je suis gay. Et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est aussi ton cas et que Guado t'en tient rigueur. Est-ce que je me trompe? "

" N-Non, c'est exactement ça. " Bégaya Rikku en baissant subitement les yeux, visiblement trop gênée pour me regarder en face. " Il m'a surprise dans les rues quand j'étais avec ma petite amie. Depuis ce jour là, il est exécrable avec moi pendant les cours et en dehors. "

" Ignore tout ce qu'il te dit. De toute façon, tu es en Terminale, non? C'est la dernière année que tu vas passer à devoir le supporter. " Ai-je dit en haussant les épaules.

Je sentais clairement que Quistis ne me quittait pas des yeux et mourait d'envie de me poser des tas de questions, mais je l'ai ignorée car le cas de Rikku était plus urgent. Personne ne s'acharnait sur moi.

" Mais vous ignorez les choses horribles qu'il me dit en classe! " S'est emporté la jeune fille en secouant vivement la tête. " Il me traite presque de traînée devant tout le monde. C'est humiliant. "

" Ce n'est humiliant que s'il a raison. Tu sais mieux que lui qui tu es, Rikku, alors ne laisse pas ses idioties te mettre dans tous tes états. D'après ce que je vois, les gens de ta classe te parlent normalement et ne le croient certainement pas alors il est inutile de te rendre malade pour ça. Si tu veux lui rabattre le caquet, garde la tête haute et montre-lui que rien de ce qu'il te dit ne t'atteint. Et si tu veux pleurer, fais-le quand tu es chez toi et qu'il ne peut pas le voir. Tu verras qu'il finira par te laisser tranquille si tu ne réagis pas à ses provocations. "

Wow, j'y étais peut-être allé trop franchement. Parler comme ça, c'était bon pour un garçon de son âge mais certainement pas pour une fille. Elle allait croire que je n'avais pas de cœur.

" Ce que Monsieur Leonhart essaie de dire, Rikku, c'est que tes larmes sont bien la dernière chose qu'il mérite de voir. Ne lui donne pas cette joie, ma grande. " La réconforta Quistis en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour rapidement la serrer contre elle. Et ça avait l'air d'avoir bien plus d'effet que mon discours.

Rikku a vivement hoché la tête et essuyé ses joues avec son mouchoir abimé. Je lui en ai tendu un autre, qu'elle a gracieusement accepté.

" Vous avez raison. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre à pleurer comme ça. Je suis désolée. " S'excusa la lycéenne. " Je vais faire ce que vous me dites. " A-t-elle ajouté en nous regardant tour à tour, à présent plus confiante.

J'étais tellement rassuré d'avoir pu l'aider. Et puis elle savait qu'elle avait des alliés, dont un qui pouvait comprendre ce par quoi elle passait; en tout cas, plus que Quistis.

" Souvenez-vous bien toutes les deux : pas un mot de ce qui s'est dit ici à qui que ce soit. " Leur ai-je rappelé en prenant mon air le plus menaçant. Mais il s'est vite effacé quand je les ai vues me sourire malicieusement.

" Est-ce que vous voyez quelqu'un en ce moment? Je voudrais bien savoir à quoi il ressemble. " A demandé Rikku de façon très franche. À ses côtés, Quistis hochait vigoureusement la tête.

Après m'être fait harceler pendant plusieurs jours, je me suis décidé à emmener une photo de Sora au travail pour qu'elles se décident à me ficher la paix. Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à le trouver mignon et alors que ça me faisait plaisir, lui en était un peu vexé.

" Pourquoi tout le monde me trouve mignon? Ils ne pourraient pas changer un peu, pour une fois, et dire que je suis beau? " Marmonnait Sora, assis face à moi dans la baignoire.

Je le regardais s'amuser à éclater plusieurs bulles de savon pour se venger de l'affront que ma collègue de travail lui avait fait. Ça avait été un peu délicat de le convaincre de me rejoindre dans le bain. Surtout parce que je ne savais pas trop comment il allait le prendre. Mais il avait été assez curieux et avait accepté avant de me faire toute une scène en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas que je le voie sans vêtements. Je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'utilité puisque de toute façon j'étais destiné à le voir nu un jour ou l'autre. Et puis il n'avait rien que je n'avais pas.

" C'est la première fois que tu t'impliques autant dans la vie personnelle d'une de tes élèves. Je suis fier que tu aies pu l'aider. " M'a confié Sora avec un sourire candide. Et il voulait qu'on arrête de le trouver mignon? La bonne blague.

" Ah bon? " Ai-je demandé en battant lentement des cils.

" Tu ne me crois pas. " A remarqué mon amant. Il était sur le point de bouder mais s'est vite repris. " Pourtant, je t'assure que je le pense. C'est bien d'aider les autres, surtout que cette fille se fait harceler par un homophobe. C'est vraiment dégueulasse de s'en prendre à quelqu'un à cause de ses préférences. En plus, cette Rikku a l'air d'être très gentille. "

" Elle l'est. Seymour n'aime simplement pas beaucoup ceux qui cherchent trop à se démarquer des autres. Les gays sont sûrement sur sa liste noire. " Ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules. Moi, ce genre de personnes ne me faisait absolument aucun effet. Au pire, je les regardais comme quand je retombais sur un débat politique à la télé; ça me donnait envie de dormir.

" Quel salaud. J'ai horreur des gens comme ça. " Jura Sora en continuant à détruire les nuages de bulles qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau. Il aurait des crampes avant d'avoir achevé la dernière bulle vu la quantité de mousse. Il avait toujours la main aussi lourde sur le bain moussant.

" Tu ne peux pas les empêcher de penser comme ça. "

J'ai plongé une main dans l'eau pour attraper la sienne et la serrer au creux de la mienne. Elle était tellement petite que j'avais peur de la briser si je la serrais trop. Je savais pourtant qu'elle pouvait me faire sacrément mal quand elle me frappait. Non pas que nous nous étions déjà disputé au point d'en venir aux mains – si ça en venait là un jour, je ne porterais certainement aucun coup – mais il nous arrivait de nous chamailler gentiment en nous donnant de petites tapes à nous donner des bleus.

Bon, elles n'étaient pas si petites mais on ne contrôlait pas notre force. Pour un jeune homme aussi mince, Sora avait plus de force que je ne le pensais.

Je l'ai senti tirer légèrement sur mon bras avant de soulever ma main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il était assez rare qu'il se montre affectueux; en tout cas de cette façon. Je l'ai regardé faire sans rien dire et quand nos regards se sont croisés, il s'est contenté de me sourire avant de gesticuler pour s'asseoir plus convenablement.

J'avais toutes les raisons de croire qu'il le faisait chaque fois exprès. Déjà plus de dix ans auparavant, il m'avait fait le même tour et aujourd'hui encore – et j'ai honte de l'avouer – il me faisait autant d'effet. Il m'a entendu hoqueter assez bruyamment avant de toussoter pour vainement couvrir le bruit. Mais c'était trop tard.

" P- Pardon, je n'ai pas voulu – " S'est-il excusé aussitôt, l'air désolé et ma main vite oubliée.

" Ce n'est pas grave. Je finis par avoir l'habitude. " Ai-je répondu sans trop réfléchir. Il m'a regardé étrangement et a attendu que je m'explique. " Tu m'as déjà fait le coup quand tu étais plus jeune. Tu as d'ailleurs été le premier à m'avoir fait avoir une érection. Tu peux en être honoré. "

" Quoi? " A-t-il marmonné. Je voyais son visage prendre de plus en plus de couleurs et ses yeux devenir de plus en plus grands au milieu de son visage. Je me suis alors demandé pourquoi je n'avais parlé de ça plus tôt. J'avais failli rater quelque chose. " Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu te...que tu…je veux dire – "

" Oui, oui, n'y pense plus. C'est déjà passé. " L'ai-je rassuré en haussant les épaules. Avoir de l'âge avait au moins cet avantage, je me contrôlais mieux. Je l'ai vu me sourire sournoisement mais ça perdait de son effet avec ses joues écarlates.

" Vraiment? Si jeune et déjà impuissant. " Se moqua gentiment Sora.

Hah, je n'allais pas le louper. Comment osait-il prétendre une chose pareille à mon sujet?

" Éjaculateur précoce. "

Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait rougir plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Et pourtant.

" Tu exagères! Je n'ai eu qu'une expérience, moi. " Bouda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Je l'ai vu tourner la tête sur le côté et j'ai vraiment cru que je l'avais vexé. Mais il avait quand même l'air un peu amusé et inquiet à la fois. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que nous étions ensemble et je suppose qu'il commençait à se poser des questions sur ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Un moment assez pénible; j'étais heureux d'avoir passé cette période depuis longtemps.

" Est-ce que tu veux parler? " Ai-je proposé en retrouvant tout mon sérieux. D'un point de vue extérieur, la situation paraissait probablement assez drôle mais je savais très bien que Sora, lui, n'avait pas envie d'en rire. Il avait besoin de pouvoir parler sérieusement et j'étais tout disposé l'écouter.

" C'est gênant. " L'ai-je entendu marmonner en se laissant couler un peu plus sous l'eau. Je n'ai plus vu que ses yeux et le haut de sa tête pendant quelques secondes.

" Tu peux me parler. Il n'y a que nous deux ici. Personne d'autre ne t'entendra. "

" C'est justement parce que j'en parle avec toi que c'est gênant. Quand je t'ai questionné la première fois, ça ne m'avait trop rien fait parce qu'on n'était pas ensemble. Mais maintenant… "

" Ça devrait justement être pire d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que celui avec qui tu sors. " Ai-je répondu, les sourcils haussés. J'avoue que les premières conversations avec Cloud n'avaient pas été faciles mais ça aurait probablement été pire si j'avais abordé le sujet avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

" Mais je sais que tu te retiens depuis tout ce temps. J'ai peur qu'en parlant de… " Il a hésité un moment et a rapidement baissé les yeux vers la mousse qui n'avait pas encore été attaquée. " Qu'en parlant de sexe, je te donne de faux espoirs. "

Ah, c'était donc ça.

" Nous avons déjà abordé le sujet, Sora. J'attendrai autant de temps qu'il le faudra, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai des mains et je sais m'en servir. "

" Je m'en veux justement à cause de ça. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance et je suis curieux mais…j'ai trop peur pour oser quoi que ce soit. "

Je le voyais se recroqueviller de plus en plus sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait à me fuir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je l'effrayais à ce point. Je ne l'avais jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit et l'avais toujours laissé aller à son rythme. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il pouvait me parler en toute confiance. Non, il n'était pas question de ça, il venait de me le dire. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être, dans ce cas, s'il me faisait confiance à moi?

Et là, j'ai compris; en tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. C'était de confiance en lui-même dont il manquait cruellement. Moi, j'avais déjà de l'expérience mais lui, aucune. Partant de là, je commençais à y voir un peu plus clair dans sa façon de penser.

" Peur de quoi? " Ai-je finalement demandé en prenant à nouveau sa main dans la mienne. " Il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire m'éloigner de toi. Tu pourrais me dire que tu es une fille que ça ne m'empêcherait pas d'avoir envie de toi. " Je faisais vraiment tout mon possible pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte de je ne sais trop quoi. J'ai caressé le dos de sa main du bout des lèvres et ai observé avec une fascination non contenue le duvet de son bras se hérisser.

" Mais on est tellement différents. Toi, tu as un corps à tomber par terre alors que moi…je suis petit et presque maigre et puis _ce_ n'est vraiment pas beau à voir. " A-t-il fini par déblatérer en gesticulant à nouveau.

" Si ça peut te rassurer, les organes sexuels, qu'il s'agisse du nôtre ou de celui des femmes, sont rarement très beaux à voir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on porte assez de vêtements pour les cacher. " Lui ai-je dit avec un sourire que j'espérais réconfortant. " En tout cas, si tu veux le savoir, je t'ai trouvé très agréable à toucher. " Ai-je ensuite murmuré au creux de son oreille en laissant mon autre main se poser sur son torse avant de glisser lentement le long de sa cage thoracique puis de son abdomen. Sa main est venue trouver la mienne et a stoppé sa course.

" Je – Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en venir là. " A-t-il bégayé en fermant les yeux. J'ai cru qu'il allait chercher à s'éloigner de moi mais son corps l'a trahi en se cambrant vers le mien. J'ai éloigné ma main de son ventre et l'ai repositionnée dans le bas le son dos. Il sembla moins chercher à protester.

" Pourtant, tu t'es rapproché. " Ai-je dit en posant le front contre le sien.

Je l'ai observé pendant qu'il ouvrait timidement les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens. Il m'a fixé du regard pendant un instant avant de regarder ailleurs.

" Ce jour là aussi, tu n'as pas cessé de te rapprocher de moi pendant que je te parlais de mes premiers rapports. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça s'est fini. " L'ai-je poussé en commençant à masser le creux de ses reins, mon autre main se joignant rapidement à la première. Comme cette fois là, il s'est inconsciemment rapproché et a soupiré quelque chose que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre. Mais le son avait envoyé comme une décharge dans mon corps tout entier. Je connaissais parfaitement ce genre de réaction et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être celle-là même qui avait fait soupirer Sora de cette façon.

" Tu n'as fait que me masturber. Ce n'est pas pareil en ce moment. " A-t-il soufflé, sa respiration se saccadant un peu plus à chaque seconde. " S-Squall. "

" N'aie pas peur, Sora. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter. " Lui ai-je fait savoir avant de mordiller tendrement le lobe de son oreille.

Il a frissonné contre moi et a laissé échapper l'un de ces gémissements qui m'avait donné d'agréables vertiges quelques mois plus tôt.

" Et si je te déçois? " A-t-il continué bien que ses mains s'aventuraient déjà sur mon torse pour en sentir les muscles qui se contractaient sous ses doigts.

J'ai répondu à sa question en posant les lèvres au creux de son cou. J'ai mordillé sa peau avant de la lécher un court instant pour ensuite continuer à la presser légèrement entre mes dents.

" J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. " A-t-il soupiré en posant les mains sur mes omoplates pour rapprocher nos corps un peu plus.

Sans jamais séparer mes lèvres de son cou, j'ai retiré mes mains de son dos pour le faire baisser les bras et amener ses mains jusqu'à mon membre qui commençait déjà à se raidir sous l'effet de ses seuls gémissements. Son corps s'est tendu un instant sous le choc mais il s'est légèrement détendu assez rapidement.

" Tu t'en sors très bien, Sora. Tu ne le sens pas? " Ai-je soupiré en retirant mes mains des siennes, qui restèrent là où je les avais conduites.

Je l'ai senti agripper mon organe d'abord avec hésitation puis plus fermement avant de le caresser lentement. Sans doute cherchait-il à savoir s'il s'y prenait comme il fallait. Une pensée qui m'aurait fait rire dans un tout autre contexte. Il n'y avait pas vraiment trente-six façons de caresser un homme; ou alors, on n'avait jamais pris la peine de me le faire savoir.

Ses caresses se sont rapidement affirmées pendant que je répétais son nom sans cesse dans une sorte d'encouragement. Il est arrivé un moment où j'ai dû l'obliger à arrêter avant de me faire atteindre le point de non retour. J'ai alors écrasé mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné, qu'il n'a pas cherché à stopper. Il a répondu à mes avances presque instantanément et a levé les mains pour passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

J'avais l'impression d'être vierge une seconde fois. Les sensations étaient aussi intenses que la première fois où je les avais ressenties et le moindre de ses gestes, le simple fait de le sentir effleurer ma peau me faisait brûler d'une passion que je peinais de plus en plus à contenir. Ses lèvres contre les miennes étaient électriques et provoquaient des picotements jusque dans mon bas ventre. J'en voulais encore et surtout plus.

" Squall, je… " A-t-il commencé en me sentant prendre son membre à pleine main pour le masser avec peu de délicatesse, je dois l'avouer. Il a laissé échapper un nouveau gémissement et s'est presque assis de lui-même sur mes cuisses. " Pas si vite, je vais – "

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'ai senti répandre sa semence dans l'eau du bain. J'ai aussi senti ses griffes s'enfoncer dans la peau de mon cou et, très certainement, y laisser de petites marques en forme de demi-lune. Mais c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais pour l'instant.

" Sora, s'il te plaît… " Ai-je murmuré à son oreille tandis que mes mains s'aventuraient déjà jusqu'à son postérieur pour chercher son entrée. Ou sa sortie, tout dépend du point de vue qu'on prend.

" S- " A-t-il commencé pour finalement être coupé court lorsqu'il a subitement hoqueté. Mes doigts avaient rapidement trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. " Ne sois pas trop brutal, d'accord? "

Je sentais au son de sa voix qu'il était à présent plus inquiet qu'excité. Je pouvais le concevoir, c'était tout à fait normal. Mais j'étais décidé à lui montrer que s'il avait mal, la douleur ne serait que temporaire et insignifiante comparée à ce que je lui ferais ressentir juste après.

" Je serai doux. " Lui ai-je répondu en déposant toute une série de baisers sur son cou pendant que je le préparais à me recevoir.

J'ai senti ses muscles se contracter autour de mon doigt puis se détendre lorsque je l'ai bougé pour commencer à détendre l'anneau de chair. Sora s'était vite habitué et je l'ai jugé prêt pour la suite. Mon majeur a rejoint mon index dans la cavité et s'est lentement écarté de ce dernier pour continuer la longue et pénible préparation. Mon amant a émit une légère protestation et a posé le front sur mon épaule en haletant. Je lui ai murmuré des mots de réconfort, espérant lui faire ainsi oublier la douleur. J'ai été soulagé quand j'ai effleuré sa prostate et qu'il a gémit si fort et si brusquement que j'en ai presque sursauté. J'ai pris soin de recommencer régulièrement puis ai retiré mes doigts quand je sentais que Sora bougeait pour accompagner mes mouvements.

Je lui ai donné de rapides instructions tandis que je positionnais mon organe à son entrée sans jamais oublier de m'assurer que j'avais son accord avant de poursuivre. Il a semblé avoir un temps d'hésitation à ce moment là.

" Tu n'utilises pas de préservatif? " A-t-il demandé, ses pupilles tellement dilatées que j'avais du mal à voir le bleu de ses yeux. Je suppose qu'il pouvait dire la même chose pour moi vu l'état dans lequel j'étais.

" C'est ta première fois et j'ai fait un test de dépistage avec Cloud avant nos rapports sans capote. Mais tu préfères peut-être – "

" Non, je te fais confiance. Je suis prêt. " M'a-t-il coupé en se laissant glisser pour faire entrer le début de mon organe.

J'ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches pour le faire ralentir et lui éviter ainsi de se faire mal. Parti comme il était, il s'y serait pris bien trop vite et aurait eut plus de soucis que nécessaire dans les prochaines heures. Lorsque je fus entièrement entré, il a posé le front sur mon épaule une nouvelle fois et a laissé d'autres marques quelque part dans mon dos. Je n'ai pas osé bouger pendant un long moment et j'ai dû user jusqu'à ma plus petite goutte de sang froid pour rester immobile.

Finalement, Sora s'est redressé de lui-même puis s'est laissé glisser le long de mon membre et j'ai pris cela comme un encouragement. Mes mains toujours sur ses hanches, j'ai baissé les reins avant de les lever pour m'enfoncer à nouveau en lui, d'abord doucement puis plus rapidement lorsqu'il me l'a demandé. Il a presque crié quand mon gland a touché sa prostate et il s'est mis à répéter mon nom si vite que je n'étais plus certain que c'était effectivement ce qu'il était en train de dire. J'entendais aussi l'eau tomber par-dessus le bord de la baignoire. J'allais devoir tout ramasser une fois notre affaire finie mais ce n'était pas grave. Pour l'instant, il était avec moi, j'étais à l'intérieur de lui et tout était pour le mieux dans le plus merveilleux des mondes. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller et les sons se faisaient plus sourds quand j'ai vu Sora rejeter la tête en arrière en gémissant longuement tandis qu'il atteignait l'orgasme pour la seconde fois. J'ai atteint le mien peu de temps après et j'étais un peu désolé de ne pas avoir eu assez de temps pour me retirer complètement avant de libérer ma semence.

Il s'est laissé tomber contre moi et a haleté pendant plusieurs minutes. Son corps entier était rouge et chaud au toucher. Le mien était à peu près dans le même état. Je me suis retiré avec précaution lorsque mon organe eut retrouvé son état habituel et ai couvert les joues de Sora de baisers. Il a ouvert les yeux, l'air fatigué, et m'a souri tendrement avant de m'embrasser à son tour, mais sur le bout de mon nez.

" Je pense qu'on va pouvoir se laver une seconde fois. Je doute fort que l'eau du bain soit si propre maintenant. " A-t-il plaisanté en baissant les yeux vers l'eau couverte de mousse.

" Tu restes ici pour la nuit? " Ai-je demandé en observant son visage. Je pouvais presque voir ses pupilles se réduire.

" Il faut que j'appelle ma mère pour la prévenir. J'espère qu'elle sera d'accord. "

" De toute façon, tu ne risqueras pas de savoir aller bien loin. Je lui parlerai si tu veux. " Ai-je offert avec un sourire navré. J'avais beau m'être montré délicat, ça n'allait pas l'empêcher d'avoir mal plus tard; simplement un peu moins que si je ne m'étais pas montré prudent.

" Je crois que je préfère le faire moi-même. " A-t-il répondu avec une petite grimace. Il a regardé autour de lui pendant un instant puis a reporté son attention sur moi. " Tu fermes les yeux le temps que je me rhabille? "

" Je viens de te faire l'amour et tu ne veux toujours pas que je te voie nu? " Ai-je demandé, sincèrement étonné.

" Je suis pudique, tu sais. " A-t-il répondu en boudant. " Allez, ferme-les. "

J'ai obéi mais pas sans lui faire savoir que je n'étais pas très content. Et ça l'a simplement fait rire. J'ai laissé un sourire faire s'étirer mes lèvres en entendant le son mélodieux s'échapper de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas si grave, au fond, de ne rien voir. J'aurais des tas d'autres occasions plus tard…

oxoXOXoxox

_En faisant une recherche sur le site, j'ai remarqué que je suis la seule à avoir posté une fic avec ce couple! Il y en a pourtant pas mal en anglais donc je m'étais attendue à en trouver quelques unes en français mais non… Bref. Donc voilà pour cette min-fic sans grande prétention. \o/ J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et vous aura quand même fait rire, ou tout au moins sourire par moment. _


End file.
